Us? Parents? No way Right?
by Katakanion
Summary: Sequel to Fluffy Experiment. Szayel created a way for males to become pregnant on Aizen's request. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra fall victim to this, and of course, neither approve. Though they'll have to bear with the consequences... Eventual GrimmUlqui, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**And here it is! The first chapter of the sequel to 'fluffy experiment'! As I promised I would write it :) I'm still not sure which title I would give to this story and I seriously considered things like: 'Foe yay', and 'Comme la femme' XD Though I cleverly decided not to, for it was too blunt? Or something along the lines of that… If you read this A/N and come up with a fitting title, don't hesitate to suggest it. I'd appreciate that :) Hope you like it^^**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, whom we all should love for creating such a great thing like Bleach **** (though I should not mention all the plotholes it has…) **

**Warning: Grimmjow's mouth mostly.**

**IMPORTANT: READ 'FLUFFY EXPERIMENT' FIRST BEFORE PROCEEDING TO THIS STORY, IT'S FAIRLY IMPORTANT AND ALSO GOT THE REVIEWS THAT MOTIVATED ME TO WRITE THIS :)**

Us? Parents? No way. Right?

Chapter one

To create a day, one should walk in and out of Las Noches. Spend twelve hours inside and the other twelve outside. How you'd keep track of time, one should figure it out themselves, because there wasn't really any clock or something.

If Aizen wanted to create the illusion of spending a 'day', he should've made the dome turn into night too. About this Gin found himself thinking while he walked underneath the high ceilings of Las Noches' great corridors. Lately he noticed more and more details of the palace that he never noticed before, but weren't of such great importance to bring up as a topic for a talk. He also noted that the decorations, or rather, lack thereof, were none of great difficulty. This must mean Aizen didn't know the art of making things look homey. This reasoning was supported by the fact that the defected Captain's quarters in the Soul Society weren't really the most beautiful ones, either. But then again, nobody was perfect.

Gin was on his way to the meeting hall (to eavesdrop) and thus found himself walking to the great doors that led to Aizen's rooms and also where the back chambers of the meeting hall were. Once in there he walked through several doors and that led to several, also poorly decorated, rooms, ascended a slightly bent staircase of about fifty steps and ended up at a normal sized door that led to the meeting hall. He quietly opened it and slipped through, keeping mind on hiding his reiatsu.

It seemed he was just in time; the Espada were already seated and the usual tea was being served. This was done quickly but neat by the all too afraid small Arrancar that always served the tea.

"Thank you,' Aizen politely said when she was done. She bowed low and hurried out of the room. Aizen took his cup and took a small sip, then cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Alright, my dear Espada. I welcome you all," Gin saw Grimmjow roll his eyes and was sure he was not the only one who did so," and I'll tell you the reason why I've called upon this meeting." He lifted his cup to take another sip. "You see, our dear Szayel has finished and tested an experiment I had asked for some time ago." This gained him not interested, but curious gazes. "I'm sure you all know the story about the birds and the bees."

Gin could almost hear them thinking: 'Why not just call it sex?' and 'Why the hell would one request an experiment about sex?' or rather: 'I knew he was a pervert!'

"I'm sure you also know what happens when you don't use contraceptives," he continued.

"You get fuckin' STD's?" Nnoitra questioned, and flashed a toothy and malicious grin.

"That's a possibility too. But I meant something else," he paused to create an anxious atmosphere. It failed however, since no one was really hopping around, desperately wanting to know what he was going to say. "I meant pregnancy."

The Espada's faces remained unfazed. They had all expected this.

Aizen turned towards Szayel and asked:

"Now, Szayel, if you'd be so kind to explain what you've done?"

The pink haired man in question lightly coughed and readjusted his glasses. "Of course, Aizen-sama." He shifted a little in his oversized chair as to sit comfortably and started his dreaded story. "You all know that women can become pregnant after having unsafe sex. Now, Aizen-sama wanted to know if I could invent a way for males to become pregnant too. And thus I made it possible, for nothing is impossible." He flipped some of his pink hair over his shoulder. "Why Aizen-sama wanted it to be possible, he has yet to tell. But anyway, if you all know your basics in biology, you'd know how the process of a baby in making is done, and with this I mean the thing that happens inside the women, not the sex, for that's not difficult to guess." He leaned forward on his elbows and clasped his hands together. "Now, the hard part would clearly be the part how the male becomes pregnant. First of all, they have to get a womb and all the adherents. Now, thinking about how to create one isn't all that hard. To make it easy for the simple-minded ones of you…" He quickly eyed Yammy and took a sketchbook out of nowhere together with a pencil (like Hiruma Youichi pulls his guns out of nowhere) and drew a malformed circle. "This is a cell," he drew a horizontal arrow and another two malformed circles next to it, "and it duplicates. This happens every half an hour and eventually forms a body part. Get it?" He looked around the table and noted, slightly to his surprise, that they all were listening.

Gin in the meantime, was growing bored and was about to leave in a moment, were it not for Aizen interrupting Szayel's story.

"I think you're all getting the idea of where I want to go now."

Apart from Szayel, Ulquiorra indeed had an idea. And he was silently hoping he was wrong.

"I'll tell you my reason now." He downed the tea gracefully. "See it like math; one plus one is two. Have two strong people create an even stronger person." He paused, this time not for dramatics effects, but giving his dear Espada time to prepare for his upcoming sentence. "I am going to use it on two of you."

Eyes widened visibly around the table. Some gasped and Nnoitra let a 'WHAT?' escape. Even Gin slightly opened his eyes, revealing his icy blue irises. Ulquiorra's hopes were crushed and he sighed. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Yes, you heard me well." It seemed like Aizen wouldn't brook any contradictions, judged on the tone he spoke.

"Why not use Hallibel?" Nnoitra half shouted in disbelieve.

The looks he received from Hallibel and Aizen at the same time almost punctured his brains and he decided to shut up. He looked away and crossed his arms. The only thing left now was hoping he wasn't going to be a victim to Aizen's evil mind.

It remained silent for a minute, for Aizen had to make sure no one had anything to contradict him with anymore. He broke the silence by dismissing them all.

"Grimmjow, Ulquiorra," he called after them. They turned around simultaneously. Aizen read the same stiffness in their body language. "You stay here for a minute." He waited till the rest of the Espada had left the meeting hall and the doors had closed behind them, locking Grimmjow and Ulquiorra in together with their selfproclaimed 'God' (and Gin, but they weren't aware of his presence).

"Please sit down." Even though this sounded all nice, they knew better than to disobey and reluctantly walked back to their seats, both nervous for what was to come.

"I assume you know why I called you back," Aizen said once they both had retaken their places. He saw them nod slightly. "Good. I'll tell you why."

Grimmjow gulped and quickly eyed Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra did the same, and when he saw Grimmjow was looking back at him, he averted his gaze back to Aizen.

"Before I tell you my reasons, I'll tell you that Ulquiorra is going to bear the child."

Ulquiorra, unable to do anything else, just silently nodded in comprehension.

"Now, going by Szayel's story of duplicting cells, he didn't tell the lot of you that in the process of making the wanted body part there is a chance that they mutate into cancer cells, meaning that Ulquiorra would most likely get a lethal sickness. However, because Ulquiorra was the only one who kept his ability to regenerate quickly instead of chosing power, his body is able to prevent that from happening. So it was most logical to choose him." He looked at Ulquiorra, his all-knowing look resting on his features.

Ulquiorra did nothing in return, only giving him an empty look, which Aizen took for granted.

"Grimmjow," he looked to his right," chosing you was a different story."

Grimmjow looked at him in an uncaring way. He just wanted to leave, and most likely never come back.

"It was a matter of chosing a fitting partner for Ulquiorra. Though that wasn't a difficult task. I chose you out of the rest, because if you look at the others, well, going by ranking; I'm sorry to say this, but Yammy? That would be a little bit gross, now would it? He's short of brains also. Aaroniero? No. A father who fights with himself would just be problematic. Now, Szayel is the only one who knows how to do this, so he's off the list. Zommari would drive Ulquiorra insane with his love. That wouldn't be good for the child. Skipping you, Nnoitra; just imagine him being a parental figure. It would also be bad for Ulquiorra's health because of his sexdriven mind. Hallibel is also off the list, because she's infertile. Barragan, I'm, again, sorry to say this, but that's just disgusting." The corner of his mouth almost unnoticeably twitched downwards. "Not to mention his age. Lastly Starrk. Lilynette would kill me, and I've chosen him to be the Godfather, might one of you die when the child is already born." He took a deep breath, as if all that talking had taken all the air out his lungs. "You, Grimmjow, have quite the quantity of brains, are not schizopfrenic, are not desperately trying to get some love from everyone, I can actually see you take some responsibility and you don't think about copulating every second, and you're not old and fat."

"Fine," Grimmjow waved his hand as if to scat away some fly, "I get it already," he said in an ungrateful way, even though Aizen's last sentence contained of nothing else but compliments.

"Good, the only problem is your temper, but we can do something about that."

Grimmjow spat a 'che', crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. It seemed like Aizen subtly suggested some anger management lessons. Like hell he was gonna do that.

"Now," Aizen said after a few moments of some tense silence, "I hope you agree to this."

"Like we even got a friggin' choice to fucking disagree to this total bullshit." This is what Grimmjow wanted to say, but he restrained himself from doing it with some great difficulty. It's not like he would gain anything with that except an angry glare from Ulquiorra for using vulgar language in their leader's presence. Instead he reluctantly managed an almost unnoticeable nod.

Ulquiorra mimicked him, only his nod was slightly more noticeable.

"Good." Aizen closed his eyes and leaned on his hand. He waved his hand to dismiss his two 'victims'. They eagerly stood up and made for the door. Before they reached it however, Aizen called one last time.

"Be sure to pack a few things, for you'll be assigned to a new room together."

Both their eyes widened in surprise, mixed with disbelieve and, in Grimmjow's case, disgust. He wanted to shout an objection, but the look Ulquiorra gave him restrained him from doing so. He turned towards the door again and stormed out, Ulquiorra quickly following.

Gin had an interested grin plastered on his face. Not that it looked any different from his usual grin. He stepped out of the shadows and walked quietly towards his fellow defected captain.

"Sometimes yer too cruel, Aizen-taichou."

"Eavesdropping, Gin?" Aizen asked, and turned around to face him.

"Ya can call it tha'."

"Sometimes it's just fun to play with them." He beckoned for Gin to come closer, a small smile playing on his lips.

Gin in return, walked to Aizen and playfully sat on his lap, Aizen's arms sneaking around his waist to keep him in place. His own hands found their way to the back of the brunette's neck to pull him in for a kiss.

Grimmjow, after turning a few corners to be sure he was out of Aizen's earshot, let out a furious roar, smashing his left fist hard into the wall, creating a crater with a span of a good five metres at least.

"GODDAMNIT!" he shouted, his eyes burning with anger, distaste, disgust, but most of all hate; Hate that was passionately meant for Aizen. Aizen and his stupid all-knowing smile. Aizen and his stupid poop-brown hair, with that exceptionally annoying bang that always hung loose, like he was Superman. Aizen and his fucking love for fucking TEA. Tea that nobody drank. He hated him more than ever before. He could just kill everybody now, get kicked out of the Espada, and he wouldn't even fucking care! At least then he would have to look at that ugly face of his constantly. Then he would be free to do what he likes, and kill everything that even remotely pissed him off out there in Hueco Mundo. Then he wouldn't be expected to… to…

"FUCK IT!" He could just kill himself right now. The only thing that prevented him from doing it was the simple fact that he wasn't suicidal.

Soft footsteps rounded the corner behind him and Grimmjow spun around to face the owner them. It was no one else but Ulquiorra. He grimaced when Ulquiorra stopped two metres away from him. Grimmjow saw, for once, annoyance, clearly readable in the look the cuarta gave him.

"What do you want?" the sexta spat.

Ulquiorra shrugged, closed his eyes and sighed. Then he looked up at Grimmjow again.

"It might be better to just accept it. Your behaviour is understandable, but it's not going to help the situation."

"How can you be so fucking calm?" Grimmjow exclaimed, smashing his fist into the wall again to support his question. "I hope you fucking do realize that they're gonna mess around with your fucking body!"

Ulquiorra was slightly taken aback. It sounded a bit worried.

"I realize that, yes. But it's not like I can object. Aizen-sama gave us an order."

"Fuck orders! You can't possibly accept this shit! Damn! We even have to fuck some time! And to make this clear, I'm absolutely _not _fucking you just because it's an order!"

"Calm yourself, Grimmjow. This is not going anywhere."

Grimmjow let out an angry sigh in order to calm himself. Even though he hated to admit it, Ulquiorra was right. Being angry about something never perked up the matter.

"Good," Ulquiorra said, monotone as ever. Grimmjow noted that the annoyance in Ulquiorra's eyes had lessened a bit. "Now go pack you stuff, as I'll do the same. I can't believe I'm saying this, to you off all people, but let's get this over with."

He walked past his inferior, leaving him in his wake.

Grimmjow che'ed, shoved his hands into his pockets and turned around to go to his room.

Packing stuff wasn't the most difficult thing in the world, or rather; normally it was a very easy task. This time it proved to be one of the hardest things to do for Grimmjow. The reason? If you're not used to situations like suddenly moving to another room, just for the cause of being obliged to get a freaking child, no, then you would not know what to take with you, except for the standard things. His not yet fully subdued anger didn't really help with it, either.

He paced to and from around his room, trying to think of anything to take with him except his toothbrush and a few pairs of identical outfits. Whenever he would think of something, he would walk over to wherever it may lay only to think it would be too trivial to take, and that, if he'd ever need it, he could always go back here and get it.

And thus he gave up packing and sat down on his bed, letting out an exhausted sigh. He was about to fall back on his bed when a knock sounded on his door. He lazily stood and made his way to the door.

He had to look up to look when he opened his door to face his visitor.

"Nnoitra," he acknowledged. "What do you want?" he asked, slightly irritated by the fact that the tall Espada stood in front of him. He didn't feel like seeing anyone now.

"Yo," Nnoitra greeted, and flashed a toothy grin. It didn't last for long though, for his face soon turned serious. "I heard Aizen call you and Ulquiorra back… So… are ya…?"

It didn't sound like an all too confident question to Grimmjow. But he was smart enough to know that his higher ranked subordinate was initiating _that._

He averted his look sideways towards the ground and shoved his hands in his pockets like he had done before when he walked to his room. "Unfortunately, yes. The fucker also assigned us to a new room. So spread the rumour and go jump of a bridge or something, I'm pissed off enough already."

"Jeez, no need to vent at me, I ain't done anything to ya."

"Tch," Grimmjow gritted his teeth and wanted to close the door, but stopped in his actions when Gin's voice chimed in;

"Grimmjow! Ya ready?" he asked as he almost skipped towards them.

Aforementioned person narrowed his eyes and turned around to grab his stuff, only to reappear a few moments later at the same place. Nnoitra stepped aside as Grimmjow walked out and closed the door behind him. "Whatever," he muttered. It seemed that Gin had found some fun in all this and it pissed him off.

Nnoitra put his hand on Grimmjow's shoulder and gave a benevolent pat. "Success, ya can use that." And then he turned around to walk back to his own room with big strides.

"So? Are ya ready to come wi' me?" Gin's face suddenly appeared in front of the sexta's face, too close for his liking. It invaded his personal space. He planted his hand on the fox's face and shoved him a good end away.

"Just shut up and lead the way."

"Aw, don't be so mean, Grimmy-chan…" Gin whined.

A vein started to throb at the side of said man's head. One did _not _call him 'Grimmy-chan'. Especially not the fox-faced lackey of his goddamned leader. He kept quiet however. His situation was fucked up already as it was.

"Fine, be chagrin." Gin crossed his arms and faked a pout, quickening his pace to walk in front and lead him.

Less than one minute later they found themselves in front of Ulquiorra's door. Gin knocked three times and waited for Ulquiorra to open the door, which he did a few moments later.

"Are ya done packin'?" Gin asked a bit too cheerfully for both Espada's liking.

Ulquiorra nodded and went to get his bag, returned a few seconds later and closed the door behind him.

The walk to the new room was tense. No one said a word, but Grimmjow and Ulquiorra every so often stole a nervous glance at each other. Luckily for them the walk didn't take ages. Actually they only rounded ten or so corners and arrived at a door. It was a few inches larger, both in height and length. And unlike the white door that led to the Espada's quarters, this one was made of wood. It surprised them, since there wasn't really any wood in Hueco Mundo, let alone Las Noches. But then there was also the water case, so they didn't question it.

"Well, here's yer room from now on," Gin said and clasped his hands together his back. "Good luck sharing a room together." And with that he turned his back towards the two Espada and walked away. Grimmjow could've sworn he heard him giggle silently.

Ulquiorra meanwhile, had opened the door, turned on the light and walked inside. Grimmjow reluctantly followed him, closing the door behind them.

The first thing that entered both Espada's mind was that it was indeed a room meant for two people. Boringly enough it was square, large …and white, but the two hadn't really expected otherwise. About two meters next to the door, to the left, stood a big wardrobe, which was, just like the rest, meant for two people. Ulquiorra had already walked over there to unpack his stuff quietly, whilst Grimmjow further inspected the room. Opposite the wardrobe was a door that presumably led to the bathroom. It seemed like the right side of the room was the 'living' part. It consisted of a small kitchen and about three meters in front of it, more to the middle of the room, stood two sofas and a glass coffee table on a large -and oh-so-not-original- white rug. Might one of them spill something on it, it probably would always remain a visible stain. To the right of the door stood a tall bookcase, filled to the brim with all kinds of books, and Grimmjow wouldn't be surprised if he actually found porn in it.

The thing that perked his interest after inspecting the most things was the king-size bed that stood against the left wall, right in the middle. It was almost as if it was purposely camouflaged, for Grimmjow had not noticed it at first. He walked over to it, after dropping his stuff on the spot he prior stood, and saw that four people easily fit in it. Why someone needed so much room while sleeping was beyond his knowledge, but he presumed that, if he and Ulquiorra were supposed to sleep in it, one of them had to sleep wildly. That, or Aizen had enough sympathy for them to not put them in a bed meant for one person. He groaned at the thought of him and Ulquiorra actually sharing one and let himself willingly fall victim to the gravity and fell face-down on the bed. It was surprisingly soft.

Ulquiorra meanwhile, after putting his clothes in the closet, had walked over to the opposite door to open it entered the bathroom. It was notably smaller but still pretty spacious. A two-person shower was placed in the far right corner. A metre in front of it was a bath, which too, like everything in their new quarters, was large enough to easily fit two people. He walked the few steps to the left wall where a large sink and evenly matched mirror were located. Next to it was a small towel rack, and next to that there was a toilet. He placed his brush and toothbrush on the glass shelf that hung above the sink. Knowing that Grimmjow won't leave the bed for some time, he allowed himself to stare at his mirror image.

It's not like he actually jumped for joy when he and Grimmjow were paired up for the sole purpose of creating a superior child. Far from it. He didn't like it at all, but stupid or not, an order was an order and he wouldn't even think of defying, especially if the order came from Aizen himself. He had heard stories about what could be done to Arrancar who defied him, and it was far from merciful. But he would never do such a thing. He was too loyal for that.

He looked down at his stomach region. Inner these days he would undergo a surgery done by Szayel. He didn't like the idea of being cut open, especially not by Szayel. It was not like he didn't trust him, but the idea of being cut open by a mad scientist wasn't really the nicest idea one could have. It would probably go under the supervision of their Lord, so the eight Espada was at least refrained of doing anything else to his body. This eased him a tiny little bit.

He looked up at the sound of Grimmjow walking into the bathroom. He said nothing and put his toiletries on the shelf, next to Ulquiorra's.

"Thinking about your doom?" he asked, as he looked at him through the mirror.

"You could call it that, yes," Ulquiorra answered, staring back.

Grimmjow turned to leave. "Better not think about it too much. It'll only make it worse."

Ulquiorra nodded. For once he agreed with him.

They walked over to the small kitchen. Grimmjow to inspect the fridge, Ulquiorra to rummage through the cabinets. A mug here, a glass there, some plates, pots and pans, the normal stuff. Nothing out of the ordinary. He looked over at Grimmjow, who now was crouched in front of the freezer and looking through the frozen food.

"Why the fuck is there a pig's head in it? That friggin' gross!" he exclaimed and showed it to Ulquiorra, who in return raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe it's meant to be eaten?"

"Yeah right! Like I'm gonna eat that shit."

"I heard there is human country who eats its brains."

Grimmjow made a face. "Ew, are humans that desperate?"

"Most likely, yes."

"Che," he looked around for the trashcan, but spotted none.

"Where are we supposed to dump this thing?"

"In here." Ulquiorra opened one of the lower cabinets and exposed a trashcan in which Grimmjow threw the head with expertise.

Apart from the pig's head, there wasn't any food that perked their interest, so Grimmjow closed the freezer and grabbed a beer from the fridge, which he had located prior to inspecting the freezer, and opened it after having found an opener. With the now opened bottle in hand he walked over to the closest sofa and all but gracefully dropped himself down on it, placing his feet on the coffee table and crossing his ankles. After having done this he took a large swig and leaned back against the comfortable back of the sofa.

Ulquiorra watched the whole scene from his spot in the kitchen, and came to the conclusion that Grimmjow was able to adapt to situations quite quickly. Furious about the whole ordeal Aizen had put them in just an hour before, now making himself at home in their new quarters. Even though there was the possibility that he was still annoyed by these facts, he kept it to himself quite well, the fourth mused. Well, all the better for him; this way he didn't have to deal with an angry Grimmjow. He sighed and turned around to face the cabinets. He opened the one that contained the glasses and grabbed one. After closing the door of the cabinet he walked over to the sink to fill it with water. Then he walked over to the other sofa to sit down it. Unlike Grimmjow, who now had downed half the bottle, he just crossed his legs and took a sip.

The silence remained for a moment while they both did their own thing, Grimmjow downing the alcohol, Ulquiorra calmly sipping his water. It was after Grimmjow had emptied his bottle and placed it on the table that the silence was broken.

"Good stuff," the teal-haired Espada said, wiping his mouth.

Ulquiorra eyed him for a second before returning to his own drink, which was, contrary to Grimmjow's empty bottle, still for about eighty percent filled.

Grimmjow stretched and put his hands behind his head before sighing deeply. He looked at Ulquiorra and decided to voice his thoughts.

"We need to have a few agreements, for we're stuck here for God knows how long."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Any suggestions?"

"Yeah. For one, the bed," he gestured towards the over-sized thing and Ulquiorra looked over to it. "It's big enough to fit two freaking Yammy's in there, so I say we keep our distance. Either that, or we have to agree that one of us takes the couch."

"Let's keep our distance then." He wasn't really looking forward to sleeping on the couch.

"Good. For seconds, can you cook?"

"Yes, I can," Ulquiorra answered.

"Then you'll be cook around here."

The other nodded again. "What about you?"

"Guess I'll go complain to Aizen about the shit we'll need."

Ulquiorra, for the third time in a row, nodded, voicelessly agreeing to Grimmjow's proposals. He looked around the room for anything that might inspire him to propose another agreement. His eye fell on the bathroom door.

"What about the bathroom?"

"No need, there's a lock on it, so we just gotta look if someone's in there or not," Grimmjow said.

Ulquiorra's glass was now empty and he stood up to make his way to the kitchen.

"Take mine with you, will ya?"

"You've got legs, do it yourself," was the superiors retort, and walked the ten strides towards the kitchen to place the glass on the sink, his inferior lazily folllowing him to dump his bottle in the trashcan.

Having that been done, the two were now stuck with quite some amount of free time. Ulquiorra being Ulquiorra had already thought of a solution and walked over to the bookcase, obviously to inspect the books and pick one out to read.

Grimmjow being Grimmjow, did not walk over to the bookcase, for he did not like to spend his free time sitting still and reading boring books. Of course to this one might say to walk around reading a book that was not boring, but walking and reading simultaneously was not a good idea. Who knows what evil you might walk into here in Las Noches if you were not paying attention?

Instead he walked over to the bed to take a nap. Ulquiorra would be quiet for the mean time so that wouldn't be hard to do. Not bothering to take off his boots he let himself fall backwards on the bed and closed his eyes, letting a sigh escape his mouth and drifted off to lala-land.

Ulquiorra noticed, contrary to prior presumptions, that Grimmjow's continuous presence didn't bother him all that much. He had thought the Sexta to be loud all the time, like he presented himself in public, to complain about every single thing in the room, but he didn't. The fourth thought that it might have to do with the thing he had noticed before, that Grimmjow was able to adapt to situations quite quickly.

He let his finger glide over the spines of the books that were placed on eyelevel of the cuarto Espada. None of them really caught his attention, so he looked one shelf up. It resulted in the same thing, so he looked farther up. He took a small step back to be able to read the titles. This time however, one book did perk his interest. It was placed to the far right on the shelf, almost hidden by the book next to it, which was a hardcover book and significantly bigger than its paperback neighbour. The book, judged by the cover, had to be pretty old, and the gothic style letters supported this.

Due to his length, Ulquiorra had to stand on the tips of his toes in order to grab it, which he just managed to do. After inspecting the cover better, he turned the book around to read the summary. It seemed like it was about twisted people and that was something he could approve of. He returned to his spot on the sofa and started to read.

A few hours elapsed this way, the only sounds being the turning of pages and Grimmjow's breathing and turning in his sleep.

This peaceful silence was interrupted however, when suddenly a rumbling sounded from Grimmjow's stomach. Ulquiorra looked up from his book and looked over to Grimmjow, who seemed not to have heard it, let alone felt it, for he was still sleeping.

Ulquiorra took this as a sign to start making dinner for the two of them. He put down his book and walked over to the kitchen to start his preparations.

Of course, although Grimmjow being a deep sleeper, this kind of loud noise did wake him from his slumber. He groaned and turned around, which resulted in almost rolling off the bed. His quick reactions saved him from this epic downfall however, too bad for Ulquiorra, for it could've been quite a show. He erected himself from all-fours and yawned loudly whilst stretching his tired muscles. He then ran a hand through his messy hair and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, to get a clear view of his surroundings. Too bad for him they reminded him of the situation that idiot wannabe-god put them in and he groaned. It didn't really well to his mood.

He looked over to the source of his waking. Seemed like Ulquiorra did actually keep his promises, even if they were proposed by an inferior. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he walked over to Ulquiorra, who was now cleaning the vegetables.

"So what's on the menu?" he asked casually, in a way like they'd been best buddies for over a century.

"See for youself," Ulquiorra answered, and turned off the tab.

Grimmjow took a step closer to the counter to look at the food.

"Looks alright enough," he said and turned to the frigde to take a few swigs from the Cola bottle. This action earned him a clearly displeased look from Ulquiorra.

"What? It's not like I have some contageous disease like HIV, so don't give me that look." He took a last swig and put it back in fridge, closing it afterwards. He then walked back to the sofa to lie down and bore himself to death till they were finally ready to eat.

The problem of the absence of a dining table was just as easily solved as a childish riddle by sitting on the floor and eating at the coffee table (A/N: LOL, at my dad's place we do this all the time, and we even HAVE a table... ). It went rather peaceful, until Ulquiorra decided to put peanut butter on his rice. It resulted in Grimmjow questioning Ulquiorra's taste in food, and asked if Ulquiorra had more of these 'absolutely fucked-up' combinations. The ebony-haired Espada cleverly decided not to answer that question but instead gave him a glare and continued eating. Aside from that unusuality, nothing really interesting happened, so after dinner they agreed (after a tantrum thrown by Grimmjow) that the one who didn't cook had to fill in the dishwasher. This task was accomplished, although grudgingly.

Grimmjow then decided it was time to resume his nap, it's not like he had anything better to do. This time however, he did take the time to kick off his boots and discarded his jacket, throwing it carelessly on the floor. He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes to drift off again…

…were it not for the sound of knocking on the door. The –currently- lazy Espada cracked open an eye.

"You get it," he said, and closed it again.

Ulquiorra had already put down his book to which he had returned to prior and walked over to the door to open it.

The sight of seeing one of Grimmjow's Fraccíon had him nearly raise an eyebrow. Nearly, but he caught himself before he actually did it.

"What brings you here?" he asked Yylfordt.

"My lil' bro told me to give you a message, though I don't know what he meant by it," he answered.

"Tell 'im to get some better timing," sounded his master's voice from inside the room.

This only was enough for Yylfordt to pull off a 'WTF bro' expression and barge in past Ulquiorra. Looking to the left he spotted him and his jaw had a nice speed date with the floor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he exclaimed disbelievingly, not bothering to be polite in any way. Not that he had put any honorific for him ever before. Just like his fellow Fraccíon, he spoke to his master in a casual manner.

"Long story, orders," was all Grimmjow cared to explain.

Even though this made Yylfordt really, _really_ curious of the fact of exactly what order caused his master to end up 'living' with Ulquiorra, he knew better than to press the matter. So forcing his curiosity to some far away spot in his mind, to prevent it from bugging him till insanity, he decided to just tell the message.

"Right, tell us when you fell like it. Now for the message," he turned towards Ulquiorra -who still stood in the same place as before only now with his hands in his pocket- , since it was actually him that was the receiving end, and continued. "My brother told me to give you a message that Aizen-sama had told him to give you, but since he was too busy with his creepy experiments that no one really cares about he told me to tell you…" he trailed off to consider the intelligibleness (A/N: OMG that's one fucking weird word O.o) of the sentence and concluded that it was indeed, a fairly comprehensible sentence. "Anyway, message is: 'Come tomorrow to my lab at a reasonable time to get it done. Bring Grimmjow with you.'"

Ulquiorra nodded in comprehension, his usual uncaring look never altering as it was present.

"Can I safely assume that it has to do with the situation?" he asked, raising a hopeful eyebrow.

The only dark-haired Arrancar in the room nodded.

"Alright, then I'll take my leave now. See you later, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow gave a grunt in response.

He gave a goodbye nod to his master's superior and walked past him and into the overly large hallway beyond.

Ulquiorra closed the door behind him and let out and almost inaudible sigh.

_Almost_ inaudible, for Grimmjow heard it and said:

"Sucks to be you right now."

"You could put it that way, yes." He walked over to his book, which he had laid down on the sofa before he started cooking, and sat down to continue to read.

Grimmjow passed on to lala-land for the second time that day in a matter of minutes.

Another two hours passed this way, and Ulquiorra had read to the point where he had almost finished his book, had he not come across a slightly boring part and decided it was time to get some give his body some well deserved rest before it was going to be alienated the day after by a mad scientist.

So he walked over to the closet and grabbed a pair of pyjamas and clean underwear to change into after he'd brushed his teeth. Of course, he did this in the bathroom. And even though there was the fact that both he and Grimmjow were males and there was nothing they hadn't seen yet, he didn't actually appreciate changing in the same room where the whole world could see him (neglecting the fact that only Grimmjow was there and he was sleeping, thus unable to gape at his extremely hot body).

Bear no grudges against the fact that Ulquiorra owned pyjamas. He didn't usually wear them (actually, he never had before) since it was only him using a bed and thus there was no need to be shy about his body. So he slept in nothing but his boxers. Not that he was shy about it or anything, really. He just didn't like the idea of wearing just his boxers when he shared a bed with Grimmjow. Only fate knew what Grimmjow actually did in his sleep, and Ulquiorra liked the idea of wearing pyjamas right then. They were black, mind you. Not some frilly pink things that I'm sure of some people would've hoped them to be.

So after changing into his pyjamas and neatly folding his clothes to place them on the laundry basket which was located underneath the sink, he walked out of the bathroom and into the living room all the way to the light switch to, you probably won't see this coming, switch off the lights. After that having done he walked over to the opposite side of the god-sized bed (since 'king-size' was clearly an understatement) only to reluctantly slip underneath the covers. This, Ulquiorra noticed, was something Grimmjow had managed to do while he was sleeping, for he actually fell asleep on top of the covers, instead of underneath.

Another fact, he noted, and he also noted that he had noted many things today, was that Grimmjow didn't snore. Though he couldn't complain about that one… nor could he really about the other things. He assumed that he probably was going to note more things than just those in their not-so-bright-looking future…

**Alright! Hope you like it^^ Compared to other stories I had in mind to be a multiple-chapter one, I actually have quite some solid ideas as of where to go from here on… An actual plotline to say it that way :) Also, this chapter just didn't want to end… so I'm sorry if the last part sucks ass… I also think it's pretty boring… And they're a bit OOC, but enough with complaining… Also, Yylfordt knew they were in another room, because Aizen had told Szayel, who told Yylfordt.**

**Reviews are as usual highly appreciated^^ Flames will be used to boil two eggs with for breakfast ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm a lazy writer, let me tell you that much. I write when I want, and do not like deadlines. So don't expect me to upload regularly. I just wanted to say that to you guys :) I do seem to have a thing with long chapters though… ¬_¬ But unlike some other authors here on FF, writing is not my life, but merely a hobby. Drawing to the contrary, is mah friggin' passion D8 But I'm still young and have a long life ahead of me (I hope…), for I have not even reached the respectable age of 15 yet, so I will definitely improve my skills and maybe rewrite this crappy chapter XD (or not (don't think so actually)). **

**I recently discovered what the 'Caps' in 'Caps Lock' stands for… HOW COULD I NOT HAVE NOTICED BEFORE? AND WHY THE FUCK IS THE TRASHCAN AT THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF THE FRIGGIN' GARDEN? (…my dad has issues?)**

**Ahem, **

**Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.**

**ENJOY (or not, that's up to you ;D) … Who bothers to read this anyway? Tell me please if you did? (or not, that's up to you ;D) YAY for punctuations XD**

Chapter 2

Nobody could really call 'unusual' events in Hueco Mundo 'out of the ordinary', for one did not know the definition of ordinary. So making a certain black-haired Espada able to become pregnant was not to be questioned, either.

So when that same certain black-haired Espada found himself at Szayel's lab the next day together with his ordered 'partner' it wasn't to be questioned. It wasn't 'out of the ordinary' in any way, right?

Hell yes it was. You see, even in Hueco Mundo they had things they do regularly, and thing they did not. This was one of the things they did not. But still it was not to be questioned, for Aizen's word had to be taken for law.

Ulquiorra was nervous. Yes, he was nervous. Even though it would never show on his face, for he had to keep up his reputation as Espada that was the embodiment of nihilism. Sure, he had been in Szayel's lab before, but never before had he been the one to receive the sharp end of the knife, and had never dared to think he would have to be, either. But he was nervous, not to stray off the subject.

Grimmjow was not. Of course, since he was not the one that was going to be cut in. Though to be frank, he'd rather not come. But Aizen had requested his presence, so he could only do as much.

Said teal-haired man had taken the time to look around; they were waiting for Szayel to come and get this over with, but his Fraccíon what'shername-na had told them to wait here and went to get him. He let his gaze go over the countless labelled pots that were placed on aluminium shelves that covered most of the left wall. He was trying his best not to raise his eyebrows at the many, dare I say… weird things. But then again, whatever else could you expect from a mad scientist? He was about to grab something labelled 'A Cuuhlhourne's hair' (he swore he'd heard that name somewhere…), when the mad Espada opened the door at the end of the room to 'grace' them with his presence.

"You'd better not touch that, Grimmjow. It has a mind of its own," he warned him.

Grimmjow quickly retracted his hand when he indeed noticed it was moving throughout the light green acid.

"Well hell, couldn't you hang up a warning somewhere where it says not to touch? It'd creep out anyone," he retorted.

Szayel pointed to something and Grimmjow looked behind him to see what it was.

A warning.

"Somewhere where _everybody _can see it?"

"It's not my fault that you're blind," Szayel smirked and readjusted his glasses.

"Why you-"

"Grimmjow," came the Aizen's demanding voice from behind Szayel.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth and decided to keep quiet.

"Good. It seems that we understand each other."

_No we don't. It's just that I can't do shit with you around._

"There's no need for me to say why you're here, so if you'll come along?" Szayel asked and turned around to walk back where he came from, Aizen following him. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra didn't need to be told that they had to follow.

After 5 minutes of taking turns and walking past doors from which sounded agonizing cries, deafening screeching of nails and terrifying growls as if it was the most normal thing ever, Szayel opened a door that led to a small square chamber that was, surprisingly enough (compared to the dim-lit corridors they were walking through before) very well lit and a sterile white colour. Though the last wasn't all that surprising, and I don't need to tell you why. Opposite the door they entered through was another door, and next to that was a plain normal chair, not too comfortable looking, though not uncomfortable looking at the same time.

In this room Szayel stopped walking and turned around, now standing with his back to the door that probably led to, as Grimmjow had labelled it before, 'Ulquiorra's doom'. He readjusted his glasses and crossed his arms in a very feminine way.

Ulquiorra silently swallowed the lump in his throat. He would've had to do that eventually; it probably wouldn't go away any time. His face remained impassive however, as it always did.

"Well Ulquiorra," Szayel said, his smile mischievously inching upwards, "I hope you're prepared."

Ulquiorra stiffly nodded.

"No need to be so stiff, Ulquiorra," Aizen said comfortingly. Or as comforting as he could possibly sound without sounding like a total paedophile. "I'm supervising Szayel as he does his job, so he can't do anything remotely weird to you."

Ulquiorra nodded. It was more out of habit really, for it didn't really comfort him.

Szayel gestured towards the chair. "Meanwhile, you can wait there, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow gave him a blank stare.

"Now, Ulquiorra," the effeminate Espada continued, flipping some of his pink hair over his shoulder," if you'd be so willing to come with me?" Of course, this was totally rhetorical.

Ulquiorra wordlessly followed him into the room that lay beyond the door.

Aizen went along with them, and thus leaving Grimmjow alone in the room.

Grimmjow sat down on the chair, supporting himself with his arms on his legs as he leaned forward, clasping his fingers together. He stared down at the floor and found himself wondering why Aizen actually wanted him to be there. He figured it was either because he needed to be told something, or some 'emotional support', to say it in a way Aizen supposedly would. But 'emotional support'? What the hell made him think of that reason? There existed no emotions to support his superior with anyway.

It may be just his sense of morality speaking, and even though he hated Ulquiorra (or hated, hated… hatred wasn't quite the right word to describe it. It could better be described as 'personality clash') he had never gone as far as to wish for him to get some bodily modifications. It just wasn't right to see Ulquiorra acting so indifferently about the whole ordeal. He may not know what was going on inside him, but he could at least say something about how much he hated it that they were, or as of now 'are', going to fuck around with his body. It just… it just wasn't _fair_ how Aizen could use his people for his own benefits, disregarding whatever they thought of him. It wasn't _fair _how they were not able to do anything about it.

Damn it, this whole world wasn't fair.

And no, he did not feel sorry for Ulquiorra. But this fact just bothered him.

Szayel worked swiftly, with clean cuts to open Ulquiorra's skin. He was experienced to say in the least.

Ulquiorra and Aizen had entered the room after him, the latter closing the door firmly. Aizen wordlessly stood in a corner, not wanting to stand in the way of Szayel's work. The pink-haired Espada had reassured Ulquiorra that he wouldn't feel a thing at all, as he ushered him onto the surgery table. He had mentally given Ulquiorra some praise for just letting him go his way with him. He knew 'things' in general weren't as pleased as they knew their fate and usually freaked out in their own way. But Ulquiorra had not given even one word of objection. But he could hardly blame him; it was Aizen's order after all.

He then had put Ulquiorra to sleep and injected him with some liquid that halted his high-speed regeneration for a chosen period of time. He had the antidote for when he was done.

And Szayel knew what to do. He had experimented on other, expendable Gillian before, for it was a necessity to be sure it worked. He had studied them in their solitary confinement here in his wing and knew the thing that would happen if he made a mistake. But he could not, and would not, here in the presence of Aizen.

His surgery had now reached the part where he had to place the frozen-to-a-halt beginnings of the womb and its adherents.

"Lumina," Szayel commanded her presence, and immediately she stood by his side, holding up the small round glass case in which it lay. She carefully placed it in his outstretched hand and quickly moved out of the way and out of sight again. Szayel took of the lid and placed it on the table behind him. From that same table he took a pair of tweezers and turned back to the unconscious Ulquiorra. He quickly readjusted his glasses and very carefully picked up the beginnings of the additional organ with the tweezers, so as not to crush it. But he wouldn't, because he was experienced.

He placed the fragile things inside Ulquiorra's body after cutting loose and pushing aside some muscles*.

There. Done. He let out a sigh and turned around to grab the antidote for halting his high-speed regeneration and injected Ulquiorra with it. The cuts immediately closed, leaving not even the slightest evidence of the prior act. The mad scientist allowed himself to wipe the beads of sweat from concentration from his forehead with the back of his hand. He then took of his now dirty gloves and expertly threw them in a trashcan that stood near the table behind him.

Aizen emerged from his corner, stepping into Szayel's view and momentarily startling him. It seemed like Szayel had forgotten he was there.

"Good work, my dear Espada," he said.

Szayel smiled and readjusted his glasses.

"It was nothing, Aizen-sama."

"Let me confirm some of the things you have told me before. You said that Ulquiorra most likely will get sick when the womb starts to grow, for his body has to make adjustments for it to completely fit. Am I right?"

Szayel nodded.

"It would take about a week for the womb to fully grow**. Am I right again?"

Szayel nodded again. "Yes, that's right."

"Good. Then I'll inform Grimmjow of those facts along with some other things."

And then he left Szayel alone to deal with Ulquiorra. The Octava proceeded to wake him up by slapping him across the face. It worked, much to his surprise, and watched in slight amusement as he saw him opening his eyes and rubbing his cheek, not knowing what made it hurt like that.

"How do you feel?" he asked him.

Ulquiorra shifted his gaze from the ceiling to his left, not bothering to sit up. He just didn't feel like it. "Fine," he responded.

"Good. Please stay in that position for another 5 minutes or so. It will give the womb time to attach itself to your muscles so it will stay in place," Szayel instructed, and turned around to clean the operation utensils.

Ulquiorra had started counting down the minutes to pass time. It was not like he had anything else to do, so why not?

_3,2,1… _"Can I sit up now?" (A/N: It's the final countdown~ XD Sorry, this song popped up in my head…)

"Yes, you can," Szayel answered.

Ulquiorra sat up, swung his legs over the edge of the table and pushed himself off of it. Getting his jacket off of the peg next to the door where he had been told to hang it after taking it off before, he put it on and zipped it closed. He turned around to ask his inferior if he could leave and noted the table where he had laid prior to be completely clean. He had thought it to be otherwise.

"Can I leave?"

"I expect you to take care of him then," Aizen told Grimmjow as he towered above his sitting frame.

Grimmjow silently gulped and nodded. "Yeah, sure," he said as he looked to the side. Away. Away from the intimidating image Aizen created with those darn shadows falling in all the right places.

Ulquiorra chose that exact time to open the door and walk into the bright small room.

_Damn, that bastard's got some timing._

"Alright, time to go," Grimmjow said abruptly and stood up, walked past Aizen and out of the room, leaving his superiors behind, glad to be out of there and away from that creep Aizen. A few seconds later he heard a second pair of feet following him, meaning that Ulquiorra left too.

And thus they walked back, ignoring the screams of tentacle-raped creatures, agonizing cries of things one did not want to know what happened to them, and last but least, noises that would haunt you in your dreams were you not an Espada.

Grimmjow did not feel the need to oppress the sigh of relieve that escaped him when they were out of Szayel's quarters, it was the truth after all.

Now standing in the still oversized hallway before the entrance of Szayel's lab, Grimmjow turned around to face Ulquiorra. His eyes scanned his body. He looked fine. Heh, it was not like he had expected him to look any different.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, sounding unconcerned. But he was indeed not concerned in the slightest bit. Hell, why should he? This was Ulquiorra, the one who outranked him by two ranks.

Ulquiorra though, was taken slightly aback by this and stopped walking, his gaze fixed on Grimmjow's face. Just like how the question sounded, his face didn't look worried and he wore his seemingly ever-present frown. "Fine," he retorted stoically, resuming his prior act and walking past him.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Grimmjow followed him to their room.

Upon arriving, Grimmjow went straight to the fridge, as it seemingly was the only thing besides the bed that he liked in the room. He grabbed a beer (at the moment he was yearning for some darn alcohol) and made his way to the sofa he claimed his (which was the one nearest to the kitchen) for the sole cause to lounge against the armrest, putting his feet ungracefully on the seat and crossing them.

Ulquiorra returned to his book, in which they now where quartering a traitor with the help of four sheep. Twisted people alright.

In the meantime, Grimmjow finished his beer and threw it away. And then he found himself with a problem.

Boredom.

There was absolutely _nothing _to do. Except for reading, but he didn't like that. And sleeping, but he wasn't tired. And he desperately needed a life if that was all he was gonna do in the following time.

He made a decision. Something he actually should have done way before, now he's thinking about it.

He was going to _complain._

After he had made his way to the door he was halted by Ulquiorra's all too expected question:

"Where are you going?" he asked, not looking up from his book.

"What? You're worried I won't come back?" was Grimmjow's retort, his trademark grin apparent.

The look he got from Ulquiorra made him sigh in annoyance. Seriously, couldn't the guy accept a joke once in a while?

"Fine, fine… Just gonna complain about the fact that there's nothing to do around here." And he left, leaving Ulquiorra on his own.

His walk to Aizen's residential quarters went rather peaceful, as he did not come across any remotely weird creatures or annoying fellow Arrancar, and he was thankful for that. In his bored state he was feeling pretty unsocial, and things somehow pissed him off easier if he was this way.

But he hadn't expected Tousen to stand outside Aizen's door like some guard dog. And to be frank, in his unsocial state it pissed him off to see him standing there.

"Grimmjow," Tousen acknowledged as he felt his approach.

"What the fuck are you standing around here for?" Grimmjow asked straight to the point. No need to beat around the bush if he could do it this way, right?

"Please refrain from using such inappropriate words if you can also ask it nicely. But the answer to your question is that Aizen is not accepting any visitors right now."

"Why's that?"

"He's engaged in an act that requires absolutely no interruptions."

"And Gin's allowed to be in there?" Grimmjow asked curiously when he felt said man's reiatsu spike.

"He also engaged in the same act," was Tousen's simple but true reply.

But actually, Tousen had absolutely no idea what his fellow defected Captains were doing.

Grimmjow knew now.

And he'd miss the fun of it if he let it slide. His annoyed expression was replaced by a slightly humoured one, as his infamous grin slid back into place.

"Heh, I guess even the great evil overlord needs a lay every now and then, eh?"

The look on Tousen's face was priceless.

"W…What? No way! He'd never do such a thing! That'd be unjustified! " he sputtered. Typically Tousen to deny reality and swirl it into his own reasoning.

"What about getting laid is unjustified? Everyone needs one once in a while. Hell, I bet even Barragan's had sex once."

"Will you stop talking about it so casually? There's no way Aizen-sama would do such a thing!" He is just… just… uh… cleaning his room! Yes! He's just cleaning his room!"

I do not need to explain the look Grimmjow gave Tousen.

"What the…? Cleaning his room? You think he's fucking cleaning his room?" He gave a hearty laugh. "Then how the hell do you explain the groans and moans coming from his room? There's no way he'd do these things in he was wiping his floor."

"He's probably rearranging his books and he can't reach the upper shelf! Yes! He's can't reach the upper shelf and he groans when he stretches his arm, trying to reach it!"

The urge to bang his head against the wall was growing rapidly in the Sexta.

"And what about Gin? Why's is he in there? Helping him out with trying to reach that shelf and groaning as he lifts Aizen off the floor to get him to reach higher?"

"Why, of course! Of course!"

"Yeah, sure… And now the fact that I can't enter is because they are rearranging his books?"

"Well duh! What if you barged in there and they are so startled that Gin suddenly drops Aizen and thus breaks his spine? That'd be totally disastrous!"

"HAHAHA!" He leaned forward to look Tousen straight in the face. "Seriously, do I look like I care?"

"Well I can't see your face, but I'm sure you do," was Tousen dry retort.

Grimmjow facepalmed.

"Alright, fuck it. I'm going in." He walked past Tousen, ignored his protests and kicked open the door. Seriously, if they were having sex they should at least lock it.

He immediately found out that he was right about them. Their position was at least worth the raise of an eyebrow. And Grimmjow being Grimmjow, he raised an eyebrow.

It seemed like they had taken advantage of the fact that dead people can walk/float/whatever on air. The whatever being the appropriate choice here, for they were having sex. In. The. Air. The only thing that lacked right now were sparkles of innocence. And flowers in the background to make it seem dramatic. Oh, and also a gospel choir. …No wait, scratch that.

It didn't take long for Grimmjow to voice his thoughts.

"Dude, what the fuck?"

"Tousen," Aizen started, "I thought I told you to let no one in here." He didn't seem to be bothered by the sudden intrusion at all.

"I tried! I tried my very very best! But Grimmjow insisted!"

Grimmjow snapped his head towards the blind man. "No I didn't! You just make a horrible guard dog."

"Whatever it was," Aizen interrupted their argument before it could escalate," there's no denying what we're doing, and I'd rather you finish your business quickly and go back to your room, Grimmjow."

"Yeah well, I was just gonna complain about the fact that there's absolutely nothing to do in the new room."

"There is, use your eyes."

There's no denying that Aizen in this position was a lot less intimidating than when he wasn't, or when he was at least fully clothed. This fact somehow encouraged the teal-haired Espada to retort something childish.

"But I don't like reading," Grimmjow countered.

"Then develop a liking to it. There are a lot of good books. Ask Ulquiorra about it."

"Like hell I would. I'd rather draw, I swear."

"Really now?" Aizen smiled a creepy smile.

Grimmjow immediately regretted saying that.

"Yeah, well, at least then you're not forced to read someone's imagination but instead create your own," he explained, he himself not even sure about what he was saying.

"Hmmm, that's interesting… Kaname?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama?"

"Provide Grimmjow here with some paper and pencils to ease his boredom."

"Yes, Aizen-sama," he said and bowed low. He then shunpo'ed away and left Grimmjow and the two sex maniacs in a tense moment.

"You should try and read Brokeback Mountain," Gin suggested, trying to ease the tension from his, ahem, _slightly_ promising position underneath Aizen. In the air.

Tousen returned.

"Here," he said and handed Grimmjow the stack of paper, a pencil, an eraser and a sharpener. It was when things like this happened that he started to doubt about Tousen's blindness.

"Yeah, whatever." He turned around and left Tousen to be the only one that interrupted his lord's privacy.

In the meantime, Ulquiorra and his awesome quick reading powers had finished his book. He closed it and went to the bookcase to put it back where he had found it. That meant he had to stand up on his toes and reach out and…

Ahem, to reach out and…

And…

Damn it.

Why on earth couldn't he reach it? Szayel hadn't cut of a few inches of his legs while he was out of it, right? No way, he couldn't have. Then why couldn't he reach it? He had done it before to get it, so why not now?

Had the womb anything to do with it?

No way, that was impossible. Darn, it wasn't even near full grown yet, and it was placed in his abdomen, so it couldn't have any effect on his arms or legs.

And while he was struggling to put it back on the suddenly too high shelf, Grimmjow chose that moment to return.

It seemed like Grimmjow had a knack for turning up right at embarrassing moments.

In his trying-to-reach-but-not-working position, he looked to his right as he heard the door getting slammed open and Grimmjow entered. He watched him as he kicked the door closed behind him and walked over to the coffee table, dropping the stack of paper and the other things on it. He hadn't bothered to get his arm down as their gazes met when Grimmjow looked over at him.

For the second time in a short while, Grimmjow raised his eyebrow.

"What are doing, standing like that?" he asked.

"I was trying to put back a book, but apparently, I can't reach it anymore. The reason is a mystery to me, as I could reach it before," he simply explained.

"Heh, keep trying." He sat back on his sofa and kept watching Ulquiorra for another minute, amused to see his superior do something he couldn't. Or at least, not anymore, if he were to believe him.

"Need help?" he asked, seeing as there won't be much progress.

Ulquiorra turned around to him once again, and this time he did bother to get his arm down.

"I'd appreciate that."

Grimmjow stood up, walked over to Ulquiorra and took the book from him.

"Where was it placed?"

"Over there, at the far end of the shelf." Ulquiorra pointed to the spot.

Grimmjow pushed aside the neighbouring book and placed it on the shelf.

"Heh, you'll never guess what position I found your beloved Aizen in," he said, changing topics.

"Tell me," Ulquiorra inquired.

Grimmjow walked over to the coffee table, sat down on the floor and grabbed a sheet from the stack with his left hand, while he grabbed the pencil with his right. "I'll draw it out for you, there are no words to describe the pricelessness." He mentioned for Ulquiorra to come over.

Ulquiorra did as he was 'asked' and walked over to Grimmjow crouching down next to him.

His awesome drawing skills produced a very stylish picture consisting of two stick puppets. The one underneath being Gin getting fucked in the ass, and the one topping being the fucker (this time literally) Aizen. Grimmjow being the very nice person he is had provided him with an over-the-top ugly coup soleil. He wrote each of their names by the right puppet just for good measure.

"Like this," he said proudly as he put down the pencil and admired his work.

Ulquiorra didn't say a word for nearly a minute. He merely stared wide-eyed at Grimmjow's beautiful piece of art.

"You've got to be kidding," he finally said.

Grimmjow chuckled. "I'm not, and I've Tousen as proof."

"You mean he was there with you?" Ulquiorra asked, eyeing his inferior.

"Yeah, though at first the bastard didn't believe it, saying that it's too unjustified," Grimmjow said, emphasizing the 'too unjustified' part.

"Still, it's hard to believe."

"It's the truth. And I'm hungry, go make something to eat."

Sighing, Ulquiorra complied. He felt pretty hungry himself actually.

And so he concentrated on making diner, while Grimmjow kept himself busy by drawing Ulquiorra in various outfits, occasionally stifling a chuckle. And again, he was amazed by his capability to draw so amazingly beautiful. (A/N: *COUGH*)

He put aside his works of art when Ulquiorra brought two plates filled with food and placed them on the table. Grimmjow dove right in, his lacking table manners showing, whilst Ulquiorra gracefully cut his food in small pieces first.

All went cool, until Ulquiorra pulled the peanut butter out of nowhere.

BUT! Grimmjow and his quick reactions momentarily saved his appetite by grabbing his wrist, preventing his superior from opening the jar.

"Let go of me, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra commanded.

"No way. You'll ruin my appetite," he retorted.

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said warningly, but Grimmjow stubbornly held onto his wrist.

"Get it out of my sight, Ulquiorra."

Said man glared.

Grimmjow glared back.

Their food almost went cold.

But not quite.

Ulquiorra sighed.

"Let go, Grimmjow."

"If you put that thing away," he snarled.

"Fine."

Grimmjow blinked. Did that mean he had won? He grinned victoriously and let go of Ulquiorra's wrist to continue eating, or in his case, devouring.

But Ulquiorra had other plans.

Using his awesome speed that was indeed worth the title of Quarta, he twisted off the lid and quickly put something on his food. And had Grimmjow not seen this in the corners of his eyes, he had continued grinning like mad. But he had. And his smile turned into a snarl.

"Damn you!" He grabbed his plate and sat cross-legged on his sofa, his back facing Ulquiorra, and placed the plate on the back of white thing. Somehow he managed to finish his food without it falling off the sofa.

_* The Uterus (darn, I love this word XD) is mainly supported by the muscles in the pelvic region, which (of course) males have too, so you don't have to worry about the womb slipping to the wrong place, especially if it attaches itself to those muscles._

_**_ _A cell duplicates every half an hour, so 48 X 7 = 336, and 2 raised to the 336__th__ power is quite a lot (this being an understatement… I think) This not counting that the womb already has his tiny puny microscopic shape._

**Alright! That's chapter 2, folks :) **

**Personally I think that the surgery scene sucks, but hey, that's just me 8D And I finished at the diner scene because I didn't feel like finishing at the 'let's sleep' scene, as I did with the previous one.**

**Anyway, I wanted to have this chapter up before I disappear to Crete for three friggin' weeks O.o So yay ^^**

**Hope you liked it :D**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long chapter is loooong~**

**I don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.**

**And My Little Pony belongs to their respectful owners, which I don't know who they are. But they have my respect for creating such nice things to compare to 8D**

**I also don't own Axe™, its maker does. Though they don't have my respect, since most ones smell awful D8 Of course, Grimmjow uses the nice-smelling one ;] of which I don't know the colour of, except that it's a black bottle... like... about... every other one?**

**I do own the Hollowtubbies though. But I do not own the episode I based this off.**

**WARNING: They might be ultimately OOC XD**

**Alright, enough of me talking too much and blabla (I blame on me being Dutch, 'cause we love to talk), on to the story now 8D**

Hueco Mundo, a place where Snow White could only so much as wish for to live, because the squirrels where even more friendly than the ones she thought were her homies. The birds chirped even sweeter than her own deafening ones. And the rabbits fucked even more than her own fuck-buddies.

Scratch that.

Hueco Mundo. A merry place where its inhabitants lived most happy lives, with events happening every single moment, but all at different places. The wind moving the sand at some random place in that oh-so-awesome desert for example.

...

Fuck it.

Let's face the truth.

Hueco Mundo is one of the most boring places ever to exist. There exist no happily chirping birds, not one squirrel ever goes noticed, and –too bad- there are no fluffy rabbits that fuck everything in sight.

... Except maybe Nnoitra.

And the bird could be Avirama Redder.

But no squirrels.

No.

Not ever.

: )

But back to the subject.

Hueco Mundo, yes... Tha hood of tha killahzzz…. B]

But too bad two of them were supposed to fuck in about one and a half week time. But before that's going to happen, one had to be taken care of. Or in Grimmjow's case: Only do the most necessary things.

Grimmjow had woken up the next day only to find Ulquiorra clutching his stomach and looking very much in pain. It surprised him; he hadn't expected his superior to be unwell for another two days or something.

Propping himself up on his elbows, he looked over at Ulquiorra, his gaze resting on the black-haired Espada's face, which was scrunched up in pain. It was quite the sight, seeing as Ulquiorra never wore an expression other than his stoic one.

Ulquiorra's expression softened a bit, and Grimmjow concluded his pain had lessened.

"Still alive?" he asked, a fake disappointed tone obvious in his voice.

Ulquiorra looked up at him, took a deep breath and exhaled again.

"Of course," he said. "This is nothing."

An amused grin found its way on the sexta's face.

"It didn't look like nothing."

Ulquiorra glared at him, but didn't reply. Instead he turned away from his grinning inferior and chose to ignore him.

Grimmjow, knowing that this action meant he was right, widened his grin victoriously.

"Well, whatever. Continue denying the truth and be a jerk, I don't give a rat's ass. I'm going to take a shower." He threw the sheets off him, got out of bed and walked to the bathroom in his (and he was fully aware it was totally out of character) cute rainbow boxers.

Ulquiorra stayed in bed and let his eyes close again. He had been like this for a few hours now, and the lack of sleep made him tired. Every half an hour clutching his abdomen in pain was keeping him awake and he didn't like it.

And it hurt a lot; Grimmjow had been right about that. Muscles being pushed out of their place, if only slightly, wasn't the kind of feeling you wanted to have to feel My-Little-Pony-like. Especially because they're attached to about everything. But at first, the hours after the womb was placed in him, he didn't feel much of it. It was only after they'd gone to bed he started feeling some pain that got gradually worse till the point it kept him awake.

And whilst Ulquiorra tried to go back to sleep, Grimmjow had locked the bathroom door behind him and stripped out of his boxers, throwing them in the laundry basket. Then he walked into the oversized shower and turned on the cold water tab to wake up fully.

The shower hissed as it sprang to life and engulfed Grimmjow in droplets of water, soaking him as it was supposed to. He lifted his head to let the water hit his face and he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He then turned on the warm water tab to let it mix with the cold and grabbed the shampoo bottle Aizen had provided them with. How the bastard knew it was his favourite Axe™ kind was a mystery to him, but he wasn't complaining. Axe™ had a masculine scent, and that was all that mattered to him. Not that it mattered much to him, I mean, it wasn't like everybody smelled his hair.

And so he washed his hair and rinsed the shampoo out afterwards.

And then he just stood, enjoying the feeling of warm water falling on his skin.

He was relaaaaaxed... B)

Relaaaaaxed as in:

"Yoooo... homieeeezzz... Where's the weed at?"

"Iiiiii dunno man. Over at Grimmjow I think, since he's sooooo chiiiiiill..." (A/N: At this point I drew a weed family in my note book XD Complete with Mommy Weed, Daddy Weed and Baby Weed 8D ... And a tomato, because I could.)

Ahem.

Yeah...

No.

But you get the point, right?

After his stoner five minutes were over he turned off both tabs, walked out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry himself off with. Taking a look in the mirror, he ran a hand through his hair several times to get it the way it always was, tied the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom.

Ulquiorra, not that he expected something very much different, still lay in the same foetal position as he left him, though he didn't look like he was about to crush his stomach this time.

Ulquiorra cracked one eye open when he heard Grimmjow walk over to the closet to grab some clothes. He was met by the ultimately nice view of Grimmjow's backside, completely naked, except for the darn towel. Ulquiorra being Ulquiorra was not in the least affected by the 'ultimately nice' part of the sentence above, but he did comment on his inferior's lack of clothes.

"Bring a change with you next time you take a shower."

"Why? It's not like I've got anything weird that you've never seen," he replied, turning to his bag next to the closet after realizing that he still hadn't put his stuff inside the darn big thing yet.

"Actually," Ulquiorra started, and turned around so that his back faced Grimmjow, "I've never seen you naked before, as I've not witnessed your birth."*

"Tch, whatever," he replied, got a clean set of clothes and changed into them. He then turned around and eyed Ulquiorra.

"So," he started, and Ulquiorra turned halfway on his back to show him he had his attention, "are you going to make breakfast or are you too dead to even get out of bed and thus have me do it?"

Ulquiorra seemed to consider this for a moment, because for as far as Grimmjow could decipher his –still the same looking- face, it looked like he was thinking.

"You do it. What if I collapse when I'm holding something?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "I dunno, maybe it will fall to the ground? Maybe you'll save the day by not letting it fall?" He turned around and made his way to the kitchen. He heard Ulquiorra sigh and turn back on his side.

"So?" he called from the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?" Stupid Aizen for making him be nice to Ulquiorra.

He poured himself some Cola in a glass he had found after opening two wrong cupboards to get some caffeine and lessen his thirst. That he drank all of it in one go was not really surprising.

"Will I ever get some kind of answer or do I just have to make something for myself?" He half-heartedly suppressed a burp.

Ulquiorra made a weird sound from across the room that made Grimmjow turn around in wonder of what the hell Ulquiorra was doing this time. Though the answer wasn't really eyebrow-raise-worthy and he couldn't have suspected something else. And thus he turned back around again to go make his own breakfast first, something he was planning to do anyway, because he wasn't going to _that _nice to his superior.

Superior. If he ever were to use the word once (and he sure as hell wasn't going to do that) he was sure it would probably taste like poison on his tongue. Or maybe not poison, but at least something so gross that he'd nearly have to puke. After all, he'sstronger than Ulquiorra, right? And older, as an Arrancar at least. He wasn't sure about before that; he hadn't known him then. So no 'superior' directed at Ulquiorra if it were for him to decide.

In the mean time he had poured himself another glass of Cola, just because the stuff's so darn tasty, and had put two slices of bread, which he had found in some lower cupboard, in the toaster that was placed next to the fridge on the counter. (A/N: If you've ever seen MTV's Cribs (which you probably have), you know what kind of huge fridge this is.) He then turned around to watch Ulquiorra writhing in pain and leaned against the counter with his arms crossed. He simply waited for Ulquiorra's answer while enjoying this scene with a sadistic eye.

"Just give me something like a bowl of yoghurt or something," came the weak-sounding reply from Ulquiorra. "I'm not really hungry."

Grimmjow shrugged as in saying 'fine' and turned to the cupboard wherein the bowls were placed to grab one, when the now toasted slices of bread jumped frivolously up from the toaster at the same time as a knock sounded on the door. Grimmjow grunted in annoyance as he put the bowl on the counter, grabbed one of the slices, took a bite and walked to the door to open it, while he held his food in the other hand.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Said Nnoitra grinning when he saw Grimmjow's frown deepen at the sight of him. "Slept well?"

"Shut up and say your business," growled Grimmjow, and took an angry bite out of his slice of bread, which crunched under his consumer's jaw force due to being toasted.

"Jeez, no need t' be grumpy. Just had a bad lay 'r somethin'?"

"I said shut up."

Nnoitra jammed his hands in his pockets. "Couldn't Ulquiorra go answer the door 'r somethin'? You're no fun."

"Nuh 'e coulnn'd," was Grimmjow's muffled answer after he had put the rather large remains of his bread in his mouth. "He'f fuggin' dyin'"

"Really?" Nnoitra's eyes widened in surprise and smiled hopefully.

The smaller teal-haired man chewed and swallowed his food before replying.

"No, not really actually."

The quinta's hopeful smile fell.

"Oh, too bad."

"Yeah, I know. I was just making breakfast for him, 'cause he's kinda bedridden."

"How nice of ya," answered Nnoitra sarcastically.

"I _am _nice," replied Grimmjow just as sarcastically. "But it's either that," he added, having dropped the sarcastic tone, "or he'll ruin my appetite by putting peanut butter on every edible thing."

The quinta made a face. "That's fuckin' gross! And he's not even pregnant yet!"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck's it gotta do with pregnancy?"

He was answered with an 'are you stupid?' look.

"What?" he asked.

"Seriously, research what yer about to begin."

"I didn't begin this. That asshole of an Aizen did. Now tell what the fuck Ulquiorra horrible taste's gotta do with pregnancy."

"I do not have a horrible taste, trash," sounded Ulquiorra's voice from behind him.

"YES YOU DO!," snapped Grimmjow loudly over his shoulder. "Now shut up. I wasn't talking to you."

Nnoitra watched with an amused look. According to this scene, he mused, it meant that Grimmjow wasn't as mean to Ulquiorra as he was before. It used to be a lot worse. Was he warming up to him because he was spending more time with him? Or was it just because the cuarta was in a fucked up situation? Is he being subconsciously nicer because of that?

"So," Grimmjow broke Nnoitra's train of thoughts, "what did his fucked-up taste have to do with being pregnant?" he asked for the third time, seeing as Nnoitra still hadn't answered the question.

"Well," he started, "when people get pregnant their taste changes."

"So if Ulquiorra gets pregnant…" Grimmjow paused for a moment. That sounded so weird. "he'll finally eat normally?"

Nnoitra snorted. "Yeah, could be t' thing."

"Then there's at least one positive thing about the whole shit."

"Possibly."

"So what _was_ the reason you came here, trash?" said Ulquiorra, who seemingly got out of bed and came to stand behind Grimmjow without being noticed.

Nnoitra looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Who are you callin' trash when ya look like trash yerself?"

The small Espada gave him a killing stare. 

"I do _not _look like trash."

Grimmjow turned around to take a good look at him. The bags underneath his eyes and his slightly bent posture in contrast to his usually upright posture really did make him look tired.

"You _do _look like trash, idiot."

Ulquiorra decided to let it slide and went back to the topic.

"What brings you here Nnoitra?"

"Ah yes, that's right. Aizen called a meeting in 'bout half 'n hour."

"Alright," and he went back to bed.

"Wait a minute, trashy Ulquiorra!" called Grimmjow after him. "You can stand and walk around! Go make your own fucking breakfast!"

If looks could kill, Grimmjow would be reduced to puny spirit particles. Seemingly Ulquiorra liked Grimmjow working his ass off for him. Though making breakfast wasn't that much of a task.

"I'm expecting another cramp attack any minute, so no," he retorted in way that made both of his inferiors think he wouldn't care at all if it happened.

"No you're not. You just had one and you won't get another one in half an hour, so go make your own shit."

Nnoitra tapped his shoulder with a long slim finger to get Grimmjow's attention.

"Didn't ya just say he'd eat peanut butter with it?" he whispered.

Grimmjow's eyes widened in both shock and realization and he quickly spun around. He stomped over to Ulquiorra, grabbed his shoulder rather harshly and jabbed his index finger at him.

"On second thoughts," he said through gritted teeth, "why don't you go back to bed and whine about collapsing and shit, okay? Let me fucking do it."

If looks could kill, Ulquiorra would be reduced to ash right now.

Grimmjow used his grip on his superior's shoulder to spin him around and guide him towards the bed.

"There. Now lie down and fucking stay down." He turned around and walked back to Nnoitra.

"We'll be there." And he slammed the door in his face.

The tall Espada blinked. It wasn't that he was bothered by the door getting rudely slammed close or anything. Or actually, he was, but not that much. He was more surprised of the fact that Grimmjow actually cared about the things Ulquiorra did. Even though it _was_ gross, there was no denying about that. Actually, he mused as he started walking away towards his own quarters, Grimmjow would never even care about bothering. So he _was _slowly warming up to their superior.

_Gotta keep an eye on them._

"_Lie down, _Ulquiorra."

"Shut up, trash. I'll do as I please and you don't have the right to order me around," said Ulquiorra monotonously, and crossed his arms over his still pyjama-clothed chest.

The teal-haired Espada laughed at his action. He didn't look quite as stoic and intimidating in his pyjamas.

"Oh yes I do," he put his hands on his hips and leaned forward. "You're sick, meaning you're weak, meaning that I'm stronger than you, meaning that you can't do anything against it. So stop being difficult and go lie down."

To his surprise, Ulquiorra went to his sofa and sat down. He figured it was because he won the argument.

Actually, it was because the quarta wanted Grimmjow to shut up because he was giving him a headache.

"Good. Now stay there," Grimmjow said with a content look on his face, and went to the kitchen. There he opened the fridge, found the yoghurt and poured some of the contents in the bowl that he had put earlier on the counter. Once he had done that, he put the other slice of bread in his mouth and brought the bowl to Ulquiorra. He purposefully let the pack of yoghurt on the counter because of course, he was not dieting and thus only two slices of bread were not enough for him. Though a bowl of yoghurt and two slices of toast did look a lot like a diet breakfast, but Grimmjow didn't know anything of dieting and just liked the combination.

"Grimmjow, a spoon would be useful."

"Oh, fuck it. Just drink it out of the bowl."

If looks could kill then Grimmjow would've died for the second time in about five minutes. He set a new record.

Nevertheless, he still got a spoon for his superior. Though he didn't feel like walking the part and thus threw it (and nearly hit Ulquiorra's head were it not for said man's quick reactions). And while he was there in the kitchen for about the hundredth time he got himself a bowl of yoghurt, which he eagerly ate after he swallowed his bread. Only then he took the time to put the pack back in the fridge.

While Ulquiorra took his sweet time to eat his yoghurt, he thought about how long the walk from the meeting hall usually took when he still had his own private quarters. Even though they didn't really have a sense of time here in Hueco Mundo, he estimated if he walked slowly it'd take about five to ten minutes. Now, if he added the other five it took to get here, it would take at least ten minutes.

It then struck him that if they didn't get their asses out in 5 minutes they probably wouldn't make it in time. And he was still wearing his pyjamas.

He finished his bowl pretty quickly (not that it was much to begin with) after coming to that conclusion and brought it over to kitchen and told Grimmjow to clean up, which he did, after wasting a minute of complaining.

The black-haired Espada then used the precious remaining 4 minutes to speedshower (A/N: Did I just invent a new word? B]), dry himself off, brush his hair and change into a pair of clean clothes. And Ulquiorra being the fourth Espada, he could do that, because he's awesome like that.

"Why the speedy change all of a sudden?" questioned Grimmjow after he had watched the whole ideal patiently with crossed arms, wondering what the hell his superior was doing.

"I do not want to be late," was the simple reply form Ulquiorra, while he walked to the door and opened it, ready to leave the room. He looked back to Grimmjow and saw that he had not moved from his spot, but instead was looking at him with a very apparant frown.

"What?"

Grimmjow gave a small laugh and closed his eyes only to open them a second later to look back up at him.

"Nothing. I just thought it's weird why you did all that within five minutes for what? A tranquil walk? While you could also have taken your time for all that, like most people do, and just sonido to the meeting room."

"That was what you wanted to say?" Ulquiorra asked, and nearly raised an eyebrow.

Grimmjow shrugged.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Alright, then let's go."

The meeting hadn't even started yet and Grimmjow already found himself bored as they walked underneath the needlessly high ceilings of the way too large corridors and he was looking around to find something more interesting than white stone. Unfortunately for him, he found nothing except for Ulquiorra, but he didn't really radiate an interesting aura. So he just sighed and continued onward.

It was when they neared the oversized doors of the meeting hall that Ulquiorra felt the wave of pain he had been expecting the last five minutes of their walk. His left arm went to clutch his stomach automatically while his right went to grab the nearest thing possible to grab when he felt his legs go weak. It happened to be Grimmjow's sleeve.

Grimmjow spun his head around towards Ulquiorra and was just about to say a loud WTFRUDOING when he saw his superior standing doubled over next to him. So instead he mouthed an 'oh'.

Ulquiorra ground his teeth mercilessly together when suddenly nausea added up to the pain to keep himself from throwing up. He swallowed it with difficulty. Luckily it didn't come back after then. He half-heartedly suppressed a groan from escaping his throat.

Grimmjow turned fully towards Ulquiorra and grabbed him by his upper arm to hold him up and prevent him from falling to his knees when he felt his superiors grip op his sleeve loosen. It was when he heard him panting that he knew for sure that they would be standing there for another minute at least. He mentally prepared himself for when a fellow Espada would run into them and saw them this way. It would not only be a gaping wound on his reputation, but also on Ulquiorra's as well. But, of course, he cared about his more.

Luckily for the both of them, no one showed up.

After two more minutes, Ulquiorra felt the pain lessen and he forced his breath to even out. He then lifted up his arm from his stomach and regained control over his legs when he let go of Grimmjow's sleeve, and thus making Grimmjow release his arm too.

He then out of the blue turned back into his old self; jammed his hands in his pockets, straightened his back and put on a emotionless stare and walked towards the doors like nothing ever happened. He _did_ mutter a silent 'thanks' though, just loud enough for Grimmjow to hear.

The teal-haired Espada was lucky to be behind his because a small embarrassed blush spread across his features.

"Yeah, whatever."

By the time they finally tood their seats (which was, like, less than one minute later) Aizen nearly had sent Gin to go look what they were up to, standing in fornt of the door and not going in. So Grimmjow felt the need to explain things with, "He was dying" again, from which he gained a glare from Ulquiorra clearly because he didn't agree with the, "dying" part. But before Grimmjow could retort with something along the lines of, "It's true. Don't effing deny it" Aizen cut it short with an understanding, "Fine" combined with and understanding look of fatherly love.

Which he didn't have.

But peh, whatever.

"And thus, my dear Espada," he started, and took an overly dramatic and slow sip from his rooibos-with-16-sugarcubestea and gulped it down with a little too much noise for most Espada's liking, "this meeting has finally started." He took a slight glance at Tousen, who miraculously saw it and pushed down a switch on the wall to make the holographic thing in the table work.

In that holographic thing appeared a rectangle object that turned in circles.

"So what, if I may ask, is that exactly?" asked Szayel, while leaning on clasped-together hands, looking only partly interested, just like the rest of them.

"A television."

"A what?" asked Nnoitra incredulously.

"A television," repeated Aizen, and took another, this time an overly graceful one, sip from the way too sweet moisture in his dirty green cup.

"That's quite the exquisite name for such a simple thing," muttered Hallibel.

"What do we have to do with it?" asked Ulquiorra.

"You have to watch it."

"So we just have to watch that boring gray, or black, whatever it is, thing? What's the fun in that?" questioned Grimmjow, who, together with raising one of his petite but deadly and equally awesome eyebrows, made a weird handshake with it that looked gay. But not so gay that it topped Luppy. More like, in a masculine gay way.

"Just wait, guys," came Gin's voice, who had unnoticedly sneaked behind them and was now sitting on one of Aizen's armrests. "You'll know how cool th' thing is if you'll just follow me." And he stood up and made his way to the doors, where he turned around and waved for them to come, which they did, reluctantly, since they didn't know what to expect.

And so went the group. Gin of course in front. If any random Arrancar was to walk by them and see all ten of them plus one of the director-generals together, they would think that they were finally going to war or something.

They walked for about two minutes before Gin stopped and opened a door and walked inside the room beyond, the Espada following.

Inside the room was totally different from what they had expected: a white, bare room with a so-called 'television' the size of the thing shown in the holographic thing. Instead the room was painted a light orange, and the television was anything but small. The thing hung on the wall directly opposing the door so it was impossible to miss. It was at least 10 times as large as the thing shown in the holographic thing . And since it was new, it was still blinking and sparkling and all the other stuff you expect from something new. Like smelling awefully.

"Ain't it real cool?" asked Gin and his grin seemed to widen even more, if that was possible.

"I still don't see the fun of it," answered Grimmjow from close behind him.

"Haha," the fox-faced man laughed, "of course not! It's not turned on yet." And he pulled another weird, small thing out of his sleeve, pointed it at the television and pressed one of the many buttons on it.

"And what that thing called?" asked Szayel, looking curiously at the mysterious thing.

"A remote control."

The TV flashed on and showed four different coloured creatures, that all four wore the same hollowmasks. The four hollows sat next to each other on a ridiculously bare and sandy hilltop, with quartz trees and a windmill on the background, where sorted on height. The tallest, a purple one, held a uber gay red rucksack and had an upside-down triangle on its head. The somewhat smaller hollow next to him was green and wore a hat with spikes that looked like the ones on a Menos' neck. The next one, the yellow one, had a weird, upstanding curl on its head an held a huge orange zorbing ball that was about three times the height as the creature itself. The last one with a circle on its head, was red and was by far the smallest and held a blue go-cart by its steer to prevent in from rolling off the hill.

Suddenly the TV showed another image of the windmill spinning like crazy and giving off a pink glow and sparkles. The hollows ran forward to look up at it in awe.

"Eh, oh~" they said, and let out some girly giggles.

Suddenly a girl's voice echoed through the night sky, saying,

"I'm the bear, I'm the bear, and I'm cooooooooooooooming! So watch yer backs, bitches!"

"Ow yeaaaaaah," the hollows said simultaneously, and all threw away their things, the green hollow revealing a straigt antenna in the process of throwing off its hat. Then they ran up to another hill to sit down on their fat asses.

There was an ultimately ugly bear on a quad that rode over the same sandy hills that the hollows were on and drove towards a few of the most fake looking quartz trees ever to exist. There it stopped and said,

"I'm the bear, I'm the bear, with the fuzzy brown hair. I'm hiding from the lion and he doesn't know where!" And he rode to one of the fake trees and hid behind it. Not that it helped much, since the bear was freakishly fat.

Then the lion appeared. Too bad the thing was also on a quad. He rode over a few hills and then stopped in front of the trees where the bear was hiding.

"Rawr," it said. It was not convincing. "I'm the fucking scary lion, yer bunch a' a'holes! MUHAHARAWR! I can burry my fangs deep within you and even cut through an Arrancar's Hiero, so watch it. My back is scary, my stomach is scary. And guess what? My face is so ugly, it's even scarier than the rest!" He wasn't lying, really. "But my butt tops it all. You don't want to have it in your face. MUHAHARAWR!"

Then the bear on his quad came noisily from 'behind' the tree.

"Boo," it said in a tiny voice.

The lion pissed himself right on the spot.

The bear retreated noisily back behind the tree.

"WHATHERAWR!" it roared. "I'm the fucking scary lion and I'm looking for the bear. I know that he's hiding but I don't know where! Goddamnrawr." And with that he raced with his quad over some random hills, only to come back right to the point where he started.

"I've looked over here and I've looked over there."

The bear came out of his hiding spot again and started a theatre show with his long tongue. He added some really gross noises.

"OMGBBQRAWR!" the lion shouted and some nitrous oxide came out of his exhaust pipe. "There's the fucking bear!"

The bear hit the road, or rather, sand, as fast as he could, his tongue still hanging out of his mouth and flapping around helplessly in the wind.

"Try 'n catch me, you bastard!"

The most epic pursue ever to exist ensued. Fill in this pursue as you like. So use you dirty fantasies, I know y'all have 'em.

Eventually the bear was eaten after getting poisoned by the lion's fart and the hollows cried. The lion transformed into an Adjuchas. And because he found the crying hollows annoying as hell, he ate them too.

Gin turned around to face the Espada.

They all stared at the TV as if it was a gift from heaven.

After two minutes Nnoitra snapped out of his trance and grinned as wide as he could without splitting his face in half.

"Duuuuuude, that was th' most awesome thing I've ever seen!"

His voice made the rest snap out of it too and they all agreed with him.

"What's it called?" Ulquiorra asked, and Gin spotted a glint of exitement in his eyes.

"This is one of the many shows on TV. This one's called, 'Hollowtubbies'," he explained.

"Dude, that's fucking pro," Grimmjow commented.

Gin spent the rest of that hour to explain them the basics of TV and even introduced them to some gaming platforms that especially Nnoitra and Grimmjow were exited about. Ulquiorra had two cramp attacks in the mean time and surprisingly Grimmjow helped him out as much as he could both times which, of course, resulted in him gaining some weird looks. But he gave a sneer in return and blamed the thing on Aizen's orders. Which technically seen was true.

Starrk and Yammy eventually left. Starrk's reason was the obvious one of being tired and thus in need of a nap. Yammy being the big guy he is was probably going to stuff his face and not coming back for a while. Aaroniero just bubbled around a bit, not knowing whether to like all the electronic stuff or not, because both faces where really old and wrinkly and resembled a granny and an old fart, thus making them not like the stuff young people liked. Szayel was continually wondering about the nerdy stuff behind the scenes and paid little attention to the result.

It was then that Zommari chose to sneeze very loudly and pimp-ish, like the pimp he is.

But it was not only once.

A nice record of 62 in a row.

Gin decided to take him away, afraid that he might be allergic to televisions.

The remaining Espada watched him go for a few seconds before turning their attention back to the epic human invention, staring intently at the screen where Grimmjow and Nnoitra were slaughtering zombies with much enthusiasm, 'cause it was all very bloody and guts were flying around every time a zombie was killed.

Hallibel in the mean time, had claimed the box of games, which Gin had presented to them to match all of their preferences, which was why zombies were now deciding that they have had seen better days. As she was searching through the games, Ulquiorra had joined her, not being interested in mindless slaughter anymore and in need of some more intelligent things. Hallibel too, he discovered after asking. So they both agreed on some detective game.

Barragan left then too, because he wanted to play chess. On his own, because the rest wasn't interested in such a boring game. He'd just have to persuade one of his fracción into getting their butts pwned.

Gin had returned and showed the tercera and quarta to some random other TV that revealed itself in its awesome glory after Gin pressed some magical button inside his sleeve that made a part of the wall disappear, because it's cool like that and because it can.

The day was easily spent like that, and Ulquiorra nearly died several times, but it was already working its way into his routine so he could care less now.

Their fun ended when Aizen came into the room and started giving a lecture about duties that could be easily neglected if they continually were gaming.

The story about getting square eyes if you stare at the screen to much to prevent them from getting addicted was invalidated by Szayel who said that that was impossible. Aizen then had to make up a new excuse. He left when he couldn't think of one.

"Dude, ya totally owned 'im," Nnoitra said when the door closed behind their megalomaniac leader. Szayel just readjusted his glasses, making them glint.

"I merely thought Aizen-sama was more intelligent than that, so I just corrected him."

"Ya owned his butt."

"Whatever you want to believe."

-INTERLUDE-Y TIME SKIP, 'CUZ I'M LAZY LIKE THAT-

Grimmjow grinned widely as he put his pencil down and held the sheet of paper before him to look at his masterpiece.

Or it would be, if one could decipher what the mess of lines actually meant.

He was inspired by something Ulquiorra had done the day before. He had gotten a cramp attack (or he was 'dying' as Grimmjow liked to call it) when he was reading a book, so it fell to the ground. Much to his superior's dismay, it had fallen in such a way that he could not find the page he had been reading. So he annoyedly shut the thing and put it back to its spot on one of the shelves in the bookcase. He then had walked to the kitchen to get himself something to eat.

So if you looked closely and especially not rationally, you would spot some vague outline of an very angry and out of character Ulquiorra.

"What's that supposed to be?" queried the victim of the abstract mess of lines.

Startled, Grimmjow looked around to see Ulquiorra looming over him. He hadn't know he was watching him, and didn't want to know how long exactly.

"Heh," he grinned sheepishly, though confident. "This is you, what else could it be?"

Ulquiorra raised on delicate eyebrow.

"That... something...," he said, "is supposed to be me? It doesn't even look like me."

"Hey!" Grimmjow exclaimed. "Don't insult my drawing skills! As if you could do any better!"

"I know for a fact that I _am. _For starters, I would draw my hair at least black, and not leave it colourless."

He walked around the table and sat down cross-legged, just like his blue-eyed opposite, grabbed a sheet of paper and stole Grimmjow's pencil.

Ten minutes later he had drawn a perfectly detailed picture of Grimmjow's flabbergasted face.

"I don't look like that!" Grimmjow protested when his superior had turned the drawing towards him. He could not help but notice some jealousy in Grimmjow's voice.

"Yes, you do."

"I don't!"

"Yes, you do. Now go make some food, I'm hu-"

His eyes widened when an unexpected wave of nausea flared up in side him, and he quickly put his hand over his mout to keep himself from puking. With some difficulty, he swallowed the sour substance back to where it came from. He stood up and wanted to walk to the kitchen and grab a glass of water to reduce the awfull taste that now lingered in his mouth. He shouldn't have done that. It was then when the pain in his abdomen decided to torture him. Ulquiorra arms automatically went over to clutch at his abdomen in a vain attemt to subdue the pain and he fell back to his knees on the white carpet. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a hitched breath. He then exhaled slowly. In the past few days he had noticed that it would help to reduce the pain, if only a little.

Grimmjow in the mean time, had, instead of Ulquiorra, walked over to kitchen and had grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He then went back to his previous spot and waited till Ulquiorra was capable enough of drinking it. If it was one thing he had learned in the past days, then it was having more patience. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand and sighed.

Ulquiorra looked sideways to him and over to the glass. Grimmjow took the hint and pushed it in his direction. His superior grabbed it with a slightly shaking hand and put the glass to his lips, his other arm still resting on his abdomen in case another painful wave would hit him. Luckily, it did not. The quarta finished the glass and put it back on the table, exhaling softly and fell backwards on the carpet with spread arms, making sure his left didn't hit the table. He silently hoped that this was the last attack.

"You still hungry?" asked Grimmjow from above the table, and Ulquiorra took a glance at him through the glass that it was made of. He saw Grimmjow staring intently at him, as if he was trying to imprint the picture of him lying there. He'd never admit it out loud, but it freaked him out a little.

Actually, Grimmjow was just surprised to see Ulquiorra lying like that. Especially when he did it consciously, and the sexta had never expected him to lie around so carelessly. And it was on the friggin' ground nonetheless.

"No," he answered.

"Thought so."

Ulquiorra averted his gaze to stare at the high ceiling. He was silently cursing that attack, for now he could not enjoy the feeling of ordering his inferior around.

It was nice to be able to sleep again without rudely being awaked by pain. And thus Ulquiorra had taken advantage of that fact and slept in till late in the afternoon. Or as far as you could call it that, without having clocks.

Szayel had come by two or three times to check on Ulquiorra because the week was over, and that meant the womb had to be fullgrown by now. Grimmjow had already figured that out and for the sake of not wanting to deal with a chagrin Ulquiorra (he had experienced it quite a few times now) he sent the bespectacled Espada away every time. The last time saying that he would go and get him when their superior woke up. Szayel seemed to be fine with that and kept away since.

Grimmjow had grown bored with waiting and had gone to the newly benamed 'game room' to go a slaughter some never-ending stream of nazi zombies, only to find Nnoitra there who had nearly spent two days in a row trying to finish all the missions and unlock all features. Apparently, judged by the empty bottles and bows that were scattered around the room, he had fed himself with nothing worthy to be labeled as 'healthy'.

Nnoitra had laughed out loud at Grimmjow's question whether or not he had gone even once to the loo. He had answered that he had Tesla do it for him, and laughed even harder at the face Grimmjow had made. Then he slapped his shoulder playfully and said:

"Dude, ya really believed tha'?"

"I didn't even want to believe that."

"Good, 'cuz there's one right beside this room."

After shooting their 250th zombie, Grimmjow stopped playing and decided Ulquiorra would be up by now. Bidding Nnoitra a 'see ya later', he went back to his only to find out he was right. Ulquiorra looked up from his spot at the counter with a piece of toast hanging from his mouth, while he momentarily paused to look at who entered the room with two other slices of bread in his hands ready to be put in the toaster. Apparently he hadn't taken the effort of changing into his daily garb and brush his hair.

He looked more awake than he had done in the past week, but Grimmjow didn't feel like commenting on that. He was glad he wouldn't have to run around for him anymore.

"You want to change before I get Szayel?" he asked as he flopped down on his sofa, not intending to get the scientist at all.

Ulquiorra looked up to see Grimmjow looking at him, his arms folded behind his head. He raised an eyebrow and swallowed the bread that he was chewing on.

"Why would you get him, if I may so inquire?"

"He's been here asking for you a few times, but I sent him away because you were sleeping."

Ulquiorra took another bite from his toast and took the other two out of the toaster because they were done.

"Why?" he asked as he walked over to the fridge and took the jam from it.

"Because," Grimmjow said as he followed his movements closely, not really sure why exactly, "he probably wants to check up on you."

Ulquiorra had taken a knife from the drawer that consisted of the eating utensils and was coating his toast with a thin layer of strawberry jam.

"Fine. I'll just finish this and change. Then you can go and get him," Ulquiorra answered, and started on his second piece of toast.

"And I would prefer it if you stopped staring at me."

Grimmjow blinked.

"Ah, yeah, sure," he said, and looked away.

Grimmjow left when Ulquiorra went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and change. And while he rinsed the smell of sleep off his he suddenly realised that he was partly female. Even if it just was some really small thing. It felt weird, but at the same time it also didn't. It wasn't as if he really felt anything alien inside his body, not at all. He checked, no, double checked if he could feel the womb, but both times his abdomen didn't feel any different.

He sighed and decided not to be bothered about it. He then turned off the tabs and stepped outside the shower and dried himself. He put on a clean pair of clothes, brushed his hair and left the bathroom, carrying his neatly folded pajamas to put them underneath his pillow.

Grimmjow returned just then, opening the door and walking straight to his sofa and sat down, his arms resting on the back. Szayel followed him, holding a clipboard and a pen. He closed the door behind him and sat down on Ulquiorra's sofa, Ulquiorra himself doing so just a moment later.

"So," Szayel started, holding his pen close to the paper on the clipboard, eager to write down information on the progress. "I guess you know why I'm here, right?"

Ulquiorra nodded, bored already. Grimmjow had lost his interest the moment he had seen Szayel.

"Then you won't be surprised if I ask you how you feel."

Ulquiorra didn't even need to think about it.

"Not any different from how I usually feel," he answered.

"And how do you usually feel?"

"Normal."

Grimmjow snorted.

"What's so funny, Sexta?" Ulquiorra inquired.

"Nothing," he answered. "It's just that 'normal' isn't really specific. And I bet Szayel here wants to hear something more specific."

Szayel nodded and readjusted his glasses.

"So could you describe?" he asked.

"Nothing too much," was the answer Ulquiorra came up with after a minute of thinking.

Grimmjow didn't feel the need to hide his facepalm.

Szayel just wrote it down, not really expecting an answer any clearer than that.

"What where the symptoms you had this week in the progress of the womb growing?"

Ulquiorra explained all the abdominal pains and waves of nausea till the last detail and Szayel wrote everything down so quickly that at one point Grimmjow was expecting the scientist's wrist to snap and fall off. That would be funny. Too bad it didn't happen. His pen did go out of ink though. But luckily Szayel had another sixteen hidden in his hakama's pocket. Why would someone be even carrying seventeen pens around?

The interrogation went on for another five minutes and Grimmjow quickly lost track of all the questions so he started to draw. How could someone even make up so many questions when it all just circled around one simple thing? He directed all of his attention on the drawing and tried really hard to draw Szayel getting stabbed in the back by a nazi zombie. The nazi zombie turned out really well, seeing as it was already a malformed being with no sense of morality. And if Szayel thought he was the perfect being, he wasn't really on Grimmjow's drawing.

Szayel put the pen back in his pocket and stood up.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra," he said, and readjusted his glasses.

Ulquiorra nodded for the umpteenth time in five minutes.

"Now, for one last thing...," he trailed off to get a first-aid box out of nowhere (he seemed to be very good at that). "Roll up your sleeve please."

Ulquiorra did what he was told, though he was a bit suspicious as to what was to happen this time. It didn't go unnoticed by Szayel.

"No need to be afraid or anything, just going to give you some altered contraceptive injection," Szayel explained as he rubbed his superiors vessel on his forearm with a wad of cotton wool in an attempt to sterilize it. "It will prevent you from getting periods. Though you will have the ovulation, else you won't be able to get a child."

Ulquiorra just stared passively at the scientist and didn't say a word.

Szayel finished up and repacked the injection in his first-aid kit and mirculously made it disappear behind his back.

"Well then, I'll be going." And he walked away, opening the door and closing it behind him. They heared his footsteps fade away...

... and come back hastily.

Their door opened once again and Szayel poked his round the door.

"Aizen wanted you to fuck before tomorrow."

**DUNDUNDUUUUN... O.o Oh~ cliffy~ I decided to do that after much reconsideration. My former intention was to put the 'impregnation scene' (to call it that XD) in here as well, but then I got the idea to not do it, because I like to get people on the edge of their chairs XD **

*** I do believe that Grimmjow, as an Arrancar, is older. Just take a look at his Fracción; they said every Arrancar above 10 was ranked by birth. His Fracción are (I think) one to 16, with the exeption of 12, because Grimmjow was number 12 prior to becoming an Espada. **

**Yeah, sorry it took me so long to update D8 I was quite busy with school and even that didn't turn out well; probably will have at least 3 insufficient marks on my report card x_x Not only school though, also other things including my mind that didn't want to co-operate...**

**And here I'll write something I've wanted to do since the first reviewer. It's called: replying. I'll reply to every replyable (is that a word?) review, since not every reviewer has an account. So to everyone who's like "OMG I like 8D Plz continue~" I say: Thank you so much^^ I will continue for as long as my mind co-operates 8D**

**To the replyable reviews I say:**

_Yukari Saiga_**: Yes, Grimmjow's acting decent in this story, and not with some crazy-ass, brutal killer attitude. He's not like that anyway (except when he's fighting someone like Ichigo) so I won't display him that way. I like him much better this way also x)**

_Baka_**: LOL Nachbarland YAY 8D I'm gonna do this in German, to test my abilities XD Ich kann 'unterleib' übersetzen ohne Wörterbuch, weil es ist fast gleich in Niederländisch: 'onderlijf'. LOL Das ist eigentlich ganz das gutes Wort hierfür XD Und ja, ich habe darüber nachgedacht, ich meine, da gibt viele Geschichte wie diese mit Theorien dass nicht richtig sein, verstehst du? . Ich wollte diese Geschichte glaubwürdig machen, und ich glaube in 20 Jahre, man kann es schaffen. Grüssen von den Niederlanden^^ (correct me if I made mistakes x] )**

_G. Ai. Inoue_**: Your name is becoming a slightly common sight XD LOL, no footies XD I won't go THAT far with this supposedly serious story x) Thanks for all the reviews^^ also on other stories :]**

_Baka part 2_**: Still same German person? XD Doesn't matter either way x) But yes, he still has his Ulquiorra junior ;] Read Fluffy experiment chapter 2 first to understand this story, I put that in the A/N of the first chapter also. But people don't seem to read those things... They should, sometimes there really is important information in there. And OMG, high expectations... please don't expect anything good, then you won't be disappointed when it totally sucks ¬_¬ I've never really written smutty things, especially not things that both parties don't want... But I'll try my best :]**

_FutureMangaka_**: Thanks~ Glad you like this one^^ I have indeed put effort in that theory, 'cause I like plausible things x) I like mpreg stories, but most times the theory behind the mpreg part is so illogical O.o Things that are totally not possible. I wanted to make one with a possible theory, even if it's seems futuristic. But something that **_**will **_**be possible in the future, you know? **

**That's about it, I think :] **

**Anyway, December's a busy month for me, with Sinterklaas (a traditional national 3 week-long happy 'festival' that includes al kinds of candy that's only available in those three weeks (and before, to get people in the mood) and 'pakjesavond'. A literal translation would be 'presents evening'. Wikipedia it if you want to know more. Also Christmas and New Year's eve, but I'll try to upload before the new year starts ;]**

**Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**...Yeah, so much for keeping to deadlines set up by myself :T IT'S BEEN A FUCKING YEAR SINCE I'VE UPLOADED. I feel so bad. Please excuse my absence from fanfiction. **

Neither of them said anything. They just sat there, frozen, letting the Eighth Espada's words sink in.

_Aizen wanted you to fuck before tomorrow._

Grimmjow's picture of Szayel getting killed by a Nazi zombie lay forgotten on the table, next to it the pencil.

Ulquiorra's eyes shifted over to Grimmjow and studied the curves of his muscles. He had not even thought about this once in the past week. He had had better things to worry about, like not literally dying from the pain. Was their leader really this cruel? Not even granting him a day to recover a bit?

His tired and disappointed sigh broke the silence for a second, only for it to return again and build some tension.

He wasn't interested in sex. It had never appealed to him. He found those who participated in the act desperate, needy. Trash. Animals that weren't able to get rid of their instinct to reproduce. It disgusted him.

He deemed Grimmjow to be one of them.

And he was about to have his first time with him.

He would never have dared to imagine anything like this.

The scrunching of paper ripped him out of his thoughts and he curtly shook his head to re-orientate himself. He looked up just in time to see Grimmjow hurl the ball of paper against the wall and letting out an angry growl. Then he stood up and left the room, slamming the door behind him as he did so. He probably needed some time for himself. Probably to think. Ulquiorra couldn't blame him. After all, he didn't want it, either. He sighed and put his arm over his eyes, shielding most light from falling onto his eyes and leaned back into the sofa.

Just how were they supposed to do it without killing each other?

Suddenly a walk didn't sound all that bad.

He found himself roaming the corridors and halls of Las Noches not five minutes later, occasionally ascending and descending some flights of stairs, having no real objective or idea as to where he was going.

A sudden gust of wind made him snap out of mindless daze. Disorientated, he blinked and looked around. He was met with lots of sand and a night sky, the moon being a lonely bitten orb that broke the monotone black. A single thought of what he'd have to undergo when he went back to his and Grimmjow's quarters made him want to stay here longer, depressing as this desert might be.

He started walking forward, leaving a trail of footsteps imprinted in the sand behind him. He was kind of glad that they had no real sense of time here in Hueco Mundo. He had no idea of how long he'd been away now. Grimmjow might already have returned. He doubted it, though he wasn't quite sure about the Sexta's behaviour. He never was. One moment he seemed to be in a good mood, the next everything would prove to be the opposite.

He didn't know how much time had elapsed when the blood of the last Hollow in sight painted the sand around him a dark red. Panting, Grimmjow let himself fall backwards on the sand, arms spread. A bead of sweat made his way down his forehead, past his temple and fell soundlessly on the sand.

Beating down meaningless Hollows had helped the blue-haired Espada vent his frustration and calm down.

It wasn't as if he was grossed out with the prospect of having sex with someone of the same gender. He didn't really care about that at all, to be honest, since he'd done it a few times before with men who amused him. The problem was who he was supposed to be with this time. He was sure Ulquiorra had no experience whatsoever, so he'd have to be the one leading. He was going to do that anyway, since he'd never let anyone top him. But it was _Ulquiorra_. The one he was supposed to surpass in terms of strength. To beat. To Kill. As soon as he was given the chance without getting killed himself immediately afterwards, that is.

He groaned, turned on his side and smashed his fist into the sand, burying it on impact.

He sat up, ran a hand through his hair and took a look at his bloody clothes.

He needed a shower.

Ulquiorra looked at himself as he ran his brush through his wet hair. He had decided that his first time would be hygienic. Or as much as sex was hygienic. He put his brush down when his hair was free of knots.

'Goodbye, virgin me,' he thought, before turning away from the mirror and walking to the bathroom door to leave.

Grimmjow just had to choose that exact moment to pull open the door. Both pairs of eyes widened and their gazes locked for a moment, only to be broken when the taller averted his eyes and stepped to the side to let his superior walk past, which he did without uttering a single word.

'Gotta love this tension,' Grimmjow thought sarcastically as he pulled the door shut behind him. He was kind of glad Ulquiorra hadn't said anything. It would only have made it more awkward.

He threw his bloody clothes into the laundry basket and stepped into the shower.

It didn't take him long to finish showering and dry himself off. He walked out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist; he didn't see the point in putting on clothes if they only would be removed moments later.

Time to get to business.

He walked over to Ulquiorra, who was reading yet another book on his sofa, and stopped in front of him, his arms crossed over his chest.

Ulquiorra looked up and raised a questioning eyebrow when he saw his inferior looking down at him, even though he knew where this was going. He was silently hoping Grimmjow had decided not to do it. He didn't want it and he knew Grimmjow didn't, either.

He marked his page without averting his gaze from the man before him and closed his book. He did not yet put it to the side; he wanted to know how long it would take his inferior to finally do something.

After a few moments of staring at each other Ulquiorra's curiosity was answered; Grimmjow sighed and bent forward, putting his hands on the back of the sofa on either side of Ulquiorra's head, effectively making it unable for him to escape from his position. And even if he could, he knew Ulquiorra wouldn't escape.

Neither moved nor said something for a few moments, apart from gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Neither of them could see any form of thought or emotion in the other other's eyes.

Grimmjow crashed his lips onto Ulquiorra's quite unexpectedly and the smaller man's eyes widened in shock. He froze and subconsciously perceived Grimmjow's tongue sliding across his lower lip, asking for entrance. He intuitively opened his mouth slightly and he felt Grimmjow force his tongue inside to explore the cavity that was his mouth.

Damn it all, but it actually felt good.

Closing his eyes, Ulquiorra removed the book from his lap and hesitantly reached up to touch Grimmjow's chest. He wasn't quite sure what to do.

Grimmjow couldn't help but smirk slightly into the kiss when he felt Ulquiorra actually responding to it. Even though he knew Ulquiorra did it experimentally. He decided to push it a little further and moved his hands from the back of the sofa to the shorter man's shoulders. His weight now partly carried by Ulquiorra deepened the kiss.

As Ulquiorra fought an experimenting battle with Grimmjow's tongue, his hands sneaked around his neck. One of them found its way into Grimmjow's hair, which he fisted. The groan he received from the Sexta vibrated all the way through his spine and ended at his tailbone. He felt Grimmjow's hands move from his shoulders. One went to his neck and the other fidgeted with the zipper of his jacket.

Wow. Wait. The zipper of his jacket?

Ulquiorra's eyes flew open and he pushed Grimmjow away from him, thus breaking the kiss.

"What the fuck, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow exclaimed as the force of the push made him take a step back.

"What were you planning on doing?" Ulquiorra inquired while standing up and glowering at his inferior. His face was flushed and he was panting slightly, so he didn't appear as intimidating as he was trying to be.

"Kissing you, what else?" Grimmjow retorted.

"The last thing you were doing, Sexta," Ulquiorra demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Incredulously, Grimmjow just stood there staring at the Quarta. Ulquiorra's naivety rendered his mind unable to form coherent sentences.

"J… You… Wha-…." He mentally smacked himself for sounding so stupid. "Jeez, Ulquiorra! Are you that stupid?"

Said man raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Damn," Grimmjow continued, "I mean, you read books, right? Don't you ever come across one of those scenes? You know? You're supposed to be smart. You're supposed to be one of the brightest in all of the Espada! Don't you even know the theoretic part? Just… _What. The. Fuck._"

"I know sex to be a reproductive act. No more, no less. So if you'll just answer my question?" was the plain retort Ulquiorra gave him.

Grimmjow buried the lower half of his face in one of his hands out of frustration. Taking a deep breath to keep his calm, he looked up and gave Ulquiorra a blank stare. He then lowered his hand and took a step forward to stand close to him once again.

"It's supposed to feel good. Now shut your trap and let me do you."

He locked lips with Ulquiorra again before said man had time to reply. While forcing Ulquiorra to walk back towards the bed, he expertly zipped open his jacket. Finding the smaller man resisting a little more than he would like, he angrily shoved it down and flung the jacket across the room. The backs of Ulquiorra's knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell down, dragging Grimmjow with him, their faces breaking apart.

As they lay there catching their breaths for the second time in a matter of minutes, Grimmjow let his gaze wander down and scanned Ulquiorra's now bare torso. For as long as he had known him, he'd never had a good look at him. He'd never taken the time to. He'd never needed or wanted to. He was doing it now though; he inspected his tattoo, every line, every muscle, the way his bones stood out, every shadow that contrasted sharply on his pale skin.

He inspected everything there was and thought it to be very well shaped.

_It fit his taste just nicely._

He soundlessly gulped and looked up at Ulquiorra's face. Whether it was to see whatever expression he was wearing, or to study it, he didn't want to decide. Ulquiorra's face was unreadable. Besides having taken on quite the adorable blush, it didn't show any kind of emotion. Grimmjow was left to guess by looking in his eyes and trying to discover the underlying feelings.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly and he looked down to closely watch Grimmjow' hand when he suddenly felt it ghosting over his skin. It started at his chest and slowly went downwards only to stop at his hip for a moment before moving up his side. He flinched.

Grimmjow noticed it and a malicious grin spread across his face.

"What? You're ticklish?"

Ulquiorra looked away.

"Shut up," he muttered.

Grimmjow let a light laugh escape his mouth and he moved from his standing position to sitting on top of Ulquiorra, putting his knees on either side of the smaller man's hips and leaning on his hands. He barely noticed his towel loosening in the action. He dipped his head down and playfully licked Ulquiorra in his neck, just underneath his ear, wanting some reaction out of him.

Ulquiorra inhaled sharply and turned his head to the side. His intention was to get away from Grimmjow's tongue, but instead he exposed more of his neck, granting Grimmjow better access. Of course, this encouraged Grimmjow to take it a step further.

His tongue made its way down to Ulquiorra's collarbone where it stopped, intent on giving Ulquiorra his first mark, licking and sucking the spot. He started roaming his hands across the smaller man's torso. Unwillingly, and much to Grimmjow's liking, Ulquiorra let a moan slip past his lips. He could feel Grimmjow smirking victoriously against his skin. He felt Grimmjow's hands go downwards to play with the hem of his hakama before pulling it down slightly. His hands rested there once more, making small circles with his thumbs.

"Heh," sounded Grimmjow's voice when he stopped in his actions and pushed himself up on all fours, admiring the hickey he'd made. Then his gaze went down. He smirked. "Just this much turned you on quite well, huh?"

Surprised, Ulquiorra positioned his elbows behind him to lean on them and look down only to see that his inferior was right. He figured it was because of his mind registering all those new sensations that he had not noticed it.

"You yourself too,' he answered, noting the bulge covered by the towel.

"Yeah." He laughed sheepishly. "And you know? I'm actually quite ashamed, but I don't really care." He leaned forward, going back to his prior position: his arms supporting him as he made sure he locked Ulquiorra in his place, "But you should consider yourself lucky that I'm being nice to you. If it had been someone else but you, I'd be pounding them senselessly into the matress by now. But since this is your first time..."

He claimed the other's lips with his own and pressed him back down on the bed. Finding his hands free again, Ulquiorra used them to deepen the kiss. He might as well just try and enjoy his first time, even if they were duty-bound. Keeping one hand on the back of Grimmjow's neck to keep him from breaking it off, he let the other one slowly wander around the taller man's bare and muscled back.

Grimmjow, finding this more arousing than he'd like to admit, instinctively ground down his hips, earning a wonderful moan from his counterpart. He once again allowed one hand to go down Ulquiorra's body, this time with his mind set on removing Ulquiorra's pants. Finding it was rather difficult with one hand he broke the kiss and pushed himself up to fully focus on the small task. He would usually be able to do that whilst doing whatever to the other. But removing their pants while he himself was practically sitting on them proved itself to be tricky. He got off Ulquiorra and turned towards the other's pants, a grin spreading across his face as he bent down. Much to Ulquiorra's surprise, he didn't just take them off, but literally tore them off, revealing his boxers. The towel then decided it was time to slide off Grimmjow's hips, which it did, after having held out for so long.

Ulquiorra's boxers, to the contrary, he only took off after looking at said man to make sure he was comfortable with it.

He was being awfully considerate.

Ulquiorra sucked in a breath as the cool air hit his stiffened member. Without Grimmjow's warm body on top of him, it struck him how cold the room actually was. He glanced up at Grimmjow's face. His eyes, nearly void of emotions before, were now slightly glazed over with lust. Ulquiorra gulped soundlessly as Grimmjow (rightly assuming for it be, 'simplifying' the matters) told him to move more towards the middle of the bed. Grimmjow moved along with him, topping Ulquiorra again when he had done so. Ulquiorra nodded reluctantly when Grimmjow looked at him, wordlessly asking for permission to touch him.

Ulquiorra had never touched himself before, so Grimmjow's hand felt foreign down there. Not bad though. He bit his lip as Grimmjow began stroking him at a slow pace.

It's didn't take Grimmjow long to get a moan to slip past Ulquiorra's lips. He knew Ulquiorra was trying to hold himself in tow, and Grimmjow had (both for his own fun and because he thought it was hot to see Ulquiorra trying so hard while under his total control) made it a challenge to get as much reactions as possible out of the stoic man underneath him. He made sure to remember every single sound just to blackmail Ulquiorra whenever needed. Or maybe just to shut him up.

Grimmjow had noticed his own breath slightly getting ragged as he jerked Ulquiorra off. He blamed the other for being so sexy lying there. It made his lust surge inside him.

"Nngh..."

_Fuck._

Grimmjow quickly switched hands to continue the job and held his right hand at Ulquiorra's mouth.

"Suck," he demanded.

Ulquiorra looked at him confusedly.

"Why?"

"I need to prepare you. Of course, I could also just take you right now, but that would hurt like hell."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Ulquiorra complied and focused on sucking the fingers Grimmjow had held ready for him. A task so simple, yet so difficult, as someone was also giving him an expert hand job.

Inwardly ultimately enjoying the privilege his fingers were getting, he tried hard to not just fuck the smaller man with his badly neglected manhood. A small moan coming from Ulquiorra vibrated through Grimmjow's fingers and all the way down to his cock, which twitched in anticipation.

Damn. Why did it seem like Ulquiorra was good at everything he did?

Deciding his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them out of Ulquiorra's mouth without warning, leaving a trail of saliva to connect the digits with Ulquiorra's lips for a last moment. Not wasting any time, Grimmjow left the smaller Espada's dripping cock alone and lifted his legs, exposing his awaiting ass. A mighty fine ass, if it were for Grimmjow to judge. And he did.

Looking up to Ulquiorra's face he said,

"Try to relax."

Taking a deep breath to try to even out his breath, he nodded and closed his eyes.

Grimmjow's first finger entered and he ground his teeth together and gripped the sheets.

Even though Grimmjow wanted badly to move, he forced himself to wait patiently for Ulquiorra to relax once more before he did so. Slowly at first, then gradually faster and faster. He added a second finger and then a third digit after he made sure Ulquiorra was stretched enough.

Ulquiorra was now writhing under his touch. At first it hurt and it felt weird. But then he had, with difficulty, tried to relax and found it not to be so bad. His ass just had to get used to it. It went the same with the second, and with the third Grimmjow had hit a spot that made him almost cry out with pleasure. He had only barely managed to hold that embarrassing sound in.

He was panting heavily when Grimmjow pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock, pushing at the entrance. Grimmjow stole another glance at him, asking without words if he was ready for it. He braced himself mentally and then nodded. That nod was enough for Grimmjow to plunge in roughly, savouring Ulquiorra's cry. Whether it was a cry of pleasure or pain, he didn't care. He'd lost his self-control. Taking Ulquiorra's dripping manhood in hand once more, Grimmjow used the other hand to steady Ulquiorra's hips as he repeatedly slammed in and out.

The pleasure Ulquiorra got from getting jacked off made him momentarily forget the pain that surged through his body. It quickly got turned into moments of pleasure whenever Grimmjow hit that sweet spot over and over again. He had stopped trying to subdue his groans, moans, and screams of pleasure, as it was currently an impossible strive.

Both found their release soon after. And as cliché as it was, the face Ulquiorra made when he came was the last push to get Grimmjow over the edge and he released his hot seed inside of Ulquiorra.

He pulled out and sat back on his knees. He let his arms fall back to his side and lifted his head to stare dazedly at the high ceiling while he caught his breath.

He sighed.

Damn. He had just enjoyed fucking Ulquiorra Schiffer. He let out a small embarrassed laugh.

'Ah, what the heck,' he thought, and leaned down, placing his hands on either side of Ulquiorra's head. He stared down at him. Ulquiorra stared back, his eyes half-lidded, a flush still apparent on his cheeks. He was still breathing a little faster than normal.

Even though it was Grimmjow who thought of it first, it was Ulquiorra who initiated the kiss. It wasn't a lusty one, nor was it a rough one. It was sweet, slow, and neither currently desired more. Their energy was spent; they didn't need any more roughness. Ulquiorra's hands were on either side of Grimmjow's face, holding him in place. His thumb was tracing the outline of Grimmjow's mask. It felt rough under his touch. He didn't mind. His own mask would probably feel the same.

Grimmjow broke the kiss and let himself fall down next to Ulquiorra. Without any reason to, he started laughing. Ulquiorra sat up with some difficulty and looked back at him.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked, one eyebrow raised slightly.

"I dunno. Just felt like it," Grimmjow answered.

As suddenly as he started laughing, he stopped. It remained silent for a minute. Then:

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Ulquiorra turned his head and bit his lip, refusing to give in and say yes.

It wasn't till the next morning, that they were bothered by company other than each other. They were awoken by the source of all evil itself, Aizen. How he could've opened the door and come into their room was a mystery. Grimmjow was sure he had locked the room before they went to sleep after cleaning up, as Ulquiorra had been his witness.

The megalomaniac found them sleeping pretty close to one another, much to his surprise. The 'bonding' the night before had probably left them hating each other less than before, he mused. He knew it wouldn't be long until at least one of them would notice his presence and wake up, so he felt no need to wake them by words.

Surely, and not surprisingly, it was Ulquiorra who awoke first. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he rolled from his position of facing Grimmjow's wondrous back to lying on his back. He blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust to the light. Then he noticed Aizen. He sat up immediately and bowed. Or as much as one could manage a bow from a sitting position.

"Good morning, Ulquiorra," Aizen greeted his loyal minion.

"Good morning, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra replied.

"Would you mind waking Grimmjow? I have a few questions for you."

Without so much as a thought, Ulquiorra complied, shaking Grimmjow by his shoulder.

"Trash, wake up," he said, shaking Grimmjow again when he didn't respond.

"F'ckooov," the blue-haired man slurred sleepily, lazily swatting away Ulquiorra's hand and burying his head underneath his pillow. From there, he softly snored on.

Sighing, Ulquiorra resorted to smacking the pillow harshly with the back of his hand, effectively waking the sexta up.

Cursing, Grimmjow sat up, making the pillow slide off of his head and falling unceremoniously back on the bed. While rubbing the sore side of his head, he turned around.

"Asshole! What did I do to deserve th-! Oh." The sight of Aizen's amused expression watching the whole ordeal made him shut up.

"Good morning, Grimmjow," was Aizen's dry reply.

"Mornin'," Grimmjow muttered, scratching an itchy spot underneath his dishevelled hair.

"I came here to ask you some questions. I take it you two bonded last night?"

None said anything about their leader's interesting choice of words and nodded after quickly taking a sideward glance at each other.

Aizen smiled that creepy smile of his.

"Good. How did it go?"

Grimmjow had a hard time keeping his jaw from dropping and gawking at man for asking that question, while on the other hand Ulquiorra had somehow expected this and already had an answer ready.

"As you can see, sir, we're both still alive. Knowing this, you can safely assume all went well." (A/N: INWARD APPLAUSE)

Aizen nodded curtly. Knowing by common sense it would be rude to, he decided against asking to elaborate. Plus, he could also just imagine what had happened. Shifting his gaze directly at Grimmjow, he asked,

"May I also assume you have successfully made Ulquiorra pregnant?"

While on Ulquiorra's face just appeared a rosy colour, Grimmjow turned a red that sharply contrasted with his hair. Biting his lip, he looked down at the sheets pooling around his hips. He had totally forgotten that the whole thing was for that purpose. Though thinking back on it, he was sure he had come inside Ulquiorra. Looking back up, he nodded.

His smile widening ever so slightly, Aizen turned around after nodding approvingly once again. He left his position next to the bed and walked to the door, intending to leave. After opening the door, he stopped for a moment but didn't turn around.

"Pay Szayel a visit for some last things," he said. Then he left, closing the door silently behind him.

Grimmjow's face had yet to return to its original colour when Ulquiorra got out of bed to change. The thought of having a pregnant Ulquiorra just seemed so ultimately out of place. Did this mean Ulquiorra would be throwing hissy fits at absolutely nothing? Would he be craving for candy or any other kind of food at the most random moments? Though as funny as an overly emotional Ulquiorra sounded, Grimmjow couldn't laugh about it. Sighing once, he rubbed the now sore spot on his head where the Quarta had hit him (which had hurt pretty badly, even with the pillow that had been covering his head). He then decided that Ulquiorra was a man and didn't need guidance to Szayel's creepy-ass, stupid lab of doom and destruction. Quite the cool and creative name, if where to Grimmjow to judge, which it was, since he was the one that had made up that name after having left the place when Ulquiorra was done getting the beginnings of his womb planted inside him. He laid back down and turned on his side, curling up. It was Grimmjow's favourite position to fall asleep in. And thus he did, leaving Ulquiorra to his own matters.

Said man, after having rinsed his face from any sign of sleep, put on the clean pair of clothes that he'd taken with him. Then he brushed his hair and, after looking in the mirror and deciding it looked normal enough, left he bathroom. Once back in the room he noticed Grimmjow had fallen asleep again. Quite amazed by the fact the sexta possessed the feat to be able to fall asleep this quickly, he set to make breakfast for himself.

He kept it simple: a single slice of bread topped with jam and a glass of water. There wasn't any reason to make it big, anyway. He put his plate and glass in the dishwasher when he finished eating and decided it was time to go to Szayel. He hoped this was the final time he had to go there. He'd never admit this to anyone, but the place kind of unsettled him.

After having sonido'ed the distance, Ulquiorra reluctantly knocked on the door that led to Szayel's lab. A, "Coming!" was yelled from inside and a few seconds later revealed Szayel in lab coat. The pink-haired scientist acknowledged his superior by nodding and stepping aside to let Ulquiorra in, closing the door behind him when Ulquiorra had done so.

"Sit," Szayel said, and pointed a gloved finger at a lone and uncomfortable looking chair on the right side of the familiar room, directly across the wall lined with pots that contained the weirdest things. Those weird things also included the Cuulhourne's hair which Grimmjow had picked up the last time they had come here.

Szayel took his gloves off and put them in one of the pockets of his lab coat. He then ran a hand through his hair and readjusted his glasses.

"You're probably wondering if everything went alright last night, aren't you?" he asked, looking down at Ulquiorra from his standing position.

Ulquiorra shook his head in the negative. He hadn't really. Not ever after Aizen had mentioned earlier that it could be that Grimmjow hadn't impregnated him.

Szayel raise his eyebrows slightly in surprise.

"Oh? I kind of thought you were. But anyway, don't worry about that. Your womb is testing itself on working properly as we speak, releasing an egg and the whole ordeal."

Ulquiorra nodded in understanding.

"A sperm cell can survive for seventy-two hours after being released," Szayel continued," so it's nearly impossible for it not to come across that egg and fertilize it."

Ulquiorra remained impassive as he let this tiny bit of information sink in. Luckily, this meant he didn't need to have sex with Grimmjow again. Though when he'd been engaged in the act, he had less minded it than he thought he would. Sure, it had hurt, but it wasn't something he couldn't handle.

"Now," Szayel said after a moment of silence," let me inform you of the effects that pregnancy brings along."

The Quarta's interest was perked with this. Side effects?

Seeing his superior reaction, Szayel couldn't help but snort. Did he really think there wouldn't be any side effects? Pretty ignorant, he judged. He'd thought his superior would've at least looked a little into what he had agreed to doing.

"You heard that right. Everything comes at a price, you know? Simple as that. So, shall I start with the worst or with the best?" He didn't mention that there weren't really any of the last.

"I don't really care. In the end you'll tell them all anyway," Ulquiorra monotonously answered.

"I guess you're right. I'll start with the worst then. Or at least, what I think is worst for you. It's hormonal imbalance."

Instead of asking what on earth that was supposed to mean, Ulquiorra threw Szayel an inquiring look.

"In other words, mood swings," the Octava explained.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Mood swings?" he asked. "How is that supposed to be the worst for me?"

"Well, going with the fact that you're supposed to be the embodiment of nihilism, being overly happy or anything of the sort wouldn't really do good to your reputation, would it?"

Understanding, the black-haired Espada nodded.

As Szayel continued the long list of side effects, Ulquiorra's faith in his lord's "good idea" gradually lessened and lessened, till it nearly hit rock bottom. Would he really have to endure all those things? He could only image humiliating himself in front of Grimmjow of all people. Not to mention his loud-mouthed inferior would only love to run his mouth when in company of Nnoitra, who in return would love all that inside information and would then take pleasure in annoying Ulquiorra with those facts. He inwardly grumbled. He was not looking forward to any of it.

He did feel a little sympathy for pregnant women now though.

"Of course, you are strongly advised not to indulge in any physical fights," Szayel finished.

Ulquiorra had already guessed; so much was only logical. Not that he initiated any of those fights, for it was mostly Grimmjow who he had fights with.

"Alright then, that concludes this conversation." Though it was mostly Szayel who was doing the talking and Ulquiorra listening. "Any other questions?"

"Just one," Ulquiorra said as he stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "Females get their periods once every four weeks. What about me, now that I also possess a womb?"

Szayel smiled.

"Don't worry about that. When pregnant the body fixes its attention almost solely on nourishing the child, disregarding the menstruation cyclus. Meaning you won't have periods," Szayel explained.

"What about after that?"

"I've already found a solution to that. I merely took a contraceptive remedy called a "contraceptive injection", which basically stops the menstruation for a while and is also the safest solution for preventing pregnancy were one to have sex. However, humankind was only able to make it so the menstruation stops for a span of three months, so I simply upgraded it to stop periods forever."

Knowing this, Ulquiorra was relieved he didn't need to endure that hardship, as he called it, and nodded. He'd heard Hallibel's Fraccíon complain about it and the pain it brought along with it. They also said that they'd rather turn back into their Adjuchas form if only for the reason of not having periods anymore. If it was that bad, he'd rather not have those.

His question having been answered, Ulquiorra left without saying another word, only giving Szayel a brief nod as ways to say bye. A few seconds and a sonido later found him back at his and Grimmjow's shared quarters. Once he'd closed the door behind him and walked over to the couch to continue reading the book he'd ditched the night before, he saw Grimmjow had got out of bed and was now eating breakfast in the kitchen. He had not bothered to put on any clothes. Ulquiorra wasn't really surprised, seeing as they had nothing on their agenda for today.

"Any creep information about insides I need to know about, too?" came Grimmjow's voice from his spot by the fridge, just as Ulquiorra sat down and opened the book on the page he marked the eventful evening before.

"Not really," was his dull reply.

Ulquiorra heard Grimmjow grunt an okay, followed by the sizzling sound of the Cola bottle getting opened and then drank out of. He shook his head in disapproval of his manners but kept his mouth shut. There was nothing to do about it, anyway. Not to mention that he actually didn't really care about Grimmjow doing that since he was the only one drinking that beverage. He did say something though, when a rather loud burp sounded across the room.

"Grimmjow. Please."

"Heh. Well sorry about," the blue-haired man said mockingly, and Ulquiorra could practically feel him rolling his eyes. He then went to the bathroom to freshen up for the day. Before he closed the door behind him however, he made sure to do it again just for the heck of it.

**IMPORTANT: Please people, GIVE ME SOME IDEAS. I'm getting really frustrated with myself for not being able to think up anything fun... **

**Anyway, thanks for waiting. If you did. If you didn't, then... well... I dunno? You just didn't I guess C: **

**Review please! This was my first lemon ever, so it sucks. I know it does. You do too. I want you to think so too, else it will be bad for my massive imaginary ego that I pretend to have :T**


End file.
